Different Prince
by Teuki-Angel
Summary: "Memang kau pikir sosok pangeran itu seperti apa ?" "Kupikir kau pangeran di dunia nyata." "Yes, i'm a prince, but a different prince." ZhouRy fanfict, Chapter 17 update. Yaoi, GS, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Different Prince chapter 1

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

Normal PoV

Suasana taman kota siang ini memang cukup terik, tapi tak menghentikan semangat sekumpulan gadis remaja yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu sudut taman.

"Henry, ayo cepat bersiap. Syuting sebentar lagi dimulai." ujar Lee Donghae, manajer sekaligus sahabat Henry Lau.

"nee hyung.." sahut Henry Lau, si pusat perhatian para gadis remaja tadi.

"kyaaa ! Itu dia, Henry...!" pekik para gadis saat melihat Henry keluar dari van. Sedangkan Henry hanya tersenyum membalas teriakan para fans nya.

"hari ini aku harus foto dengan siapa ?" tanya Henry sambil berjalan di samping Donghae.

"Tiffany Hwang, model pendatang baru. Tapi prestasi nya sudah lumayan banyak." jawab Donghae sambil mengutak atik smartphone putih nya.

"hufftt, yeoja lagi..." gumam Henry sambil menggembungkan pipi mochi nya. Melihat itu Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Zhoumi sudah tau kok, dia pasti tidak akan marah." jawab Donghae.

"bukan itu masalah nya, hyung tau kan netizen itu sering iseng. Aku paling tidak suka kalau ada gosip tak bermutu setiap aku berfoto dengan model wanita."

"yang penting kenyataan nya tidak begitu kan ? Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan macam-macam. Sekarang lebih baik kau fokus pada pemotretan mu." ujar Donghae sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Henry ke lokasi pemotretan.

"ah, anyeonghaseo. Tiffany Hwang imnida, mohon bantuan nya Henry ge.." ujar yeoja dengan wajah full make up sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuh nya.

"salam kenal Tiffany. Oh iya, kau tidak perlu panggil gege, Henry seumuran dengan mu kok." jawab Donghae.

"ah, nee.. Kalau oppa.."

"aku Lee Donghae, manajer Henry."

"oh.. salam kenal oppa.." sahut Tiffany.

Normal PoV end

Henry PoV

"Henry, kau mau langsung kuantar ke apartemen ?" pertanyaan Donghae hyung membuyarkan lamunan ku. Saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pemotretan tadi siang. Iya, pemotretan. Aku ini model remaja yg sedang naik daun loh, di bawah naungan Tan Ent aku berhasil menggebrak dunia modelling dengan wajah tampan ku.

"aku mau ke Tan Building, aku ingin bertemu Mimi ge..." jawab ku sembari melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela van.

"arraseo. Seperti nya Zhoumi juga belum pulang kalau masih jam segini." ujar Donghae hyung.

.

.

.

"Mimi ge...!" pekik ku saat melihat Mimi ge mengambil kopi dari mesin otomatis.

"Henry ? Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya Mimi ge sambil menghampiri ku.

"aku kangen gege, lagipula kalau aku langsung pulang ke apartemen pasti bosan.." rajuk ku dengan bibir pout & pipi menggembung.

"hahaha, benar juga. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya, gege rapikan meja dulu kemudian kita pulang." jawab Mimi ge. Aku cuma menggangguk imut.

"ah, Henry. Kau belum pulang ?" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang ku. Seperti nya aku kenal suara ini...

"Han sajangnim..." ujar ku berusaha menutupi raut gugup di wajah ku. Bagaimana tidak gugup, dia ini ayah Mimi ge sekaligus CEO Tan Ent, Tan Hangeng.

"seharian ini kau ada pemotretan kan ? Apa kau tidak lelah ?" lagi-lagi Han sajangnim mencecar ku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Omona...

"Appa ? Kau masih disini ?" ku lihat Mimi ge turun dari ruang kerja nya.

"masih ada beberapa dokumen yang harus appa tanda tangani. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang ?" Han sajangnim balik bertanya. Aduh, bagaimana ini ? Kalau begini cara nya aku tidak akan bisa pulang bersama gege...

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Han sajangnim, Zhoumi gege aku permisi dulu." lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini.

Henry PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

"ah, appa. Aku harus segera pulang..." aku berusaha mengejar Henry, bahaya kalau dia pulang sendirian selarut ini.

"kau mau pulang ke apartemen lg ?" tanya appa lg.

"iya. Aku duluan appa.." aku segera melesat meninggalkan appa yang masih terdiam.

"gege..." seperti ada yang memanggil ku ?

"Henry !" pekik ku saat melihat Henry berdiri di dekat mobil ku.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan ? Kajja kita segera pulang, appa bisa melihat kita." aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Bisa gawat kalau appa tau aku pulang bersama Henry.

Kalian bingung ya kenapa sikap ku seperti ini ? Sebenar nya appa belum tau kalau aku agak 'spesial', aku tidak suka yeoja. Karena itulah aku pacaran dengan Henry.

Aku bertemu dengan Henry saat dia baru memulai debut model nya. Jadi keberhasilan Henry saat ini bukan lah hasil kecurangan. Sampai saat ini, sudah hampir 3 tahun aku & Henry pacaran, selama itu pula aku berusaha menutupi nya dari appa.

Kami juga tinggal bersama. Artis dalam naungan agensi appa ku sangat dijamin privasi nya, jadi sampai saat ini para fans Henry tidak ada yang tau dimana dia tinggal, termasuk appa ku. Berterima kasih lah pada Donghae hyung yang mengatur ini semua, hanya dia yang tau tentang hubungan kami.

"Henry, kita sudah sampai." ujar ku saat mobil ku berhenti di basement apartemen.

"eemmm..." hanya gumaman kecil yang kudengar. Ternyata Henry tertidur, wajar saja. Seharian ini dia hampir tidak istirahat.

"pulas sekali tidur mu..." goda ku sambil mencolek-colek pelan pipi mochi pacar ku ini.

Zhoumi PoV end

Normal PoV

"gege..." Henry menggumam sambil mengucek pelan matanya. Zhoumi yang sedang memakai dasi segera menghampiri nya.

"sudah bangun ?" tanya Zhoumi sembari mengusap rambut berantakan Henry.

"gege sudah mau berangkat ?"

"iya. Gege sudah siapkan susu & roti bakar, sebelum berangkat kau sarapan dulu ya. Nanti Donghae hyung akan menjemput mu."

"arraseo..." jawab Henry sambil menguap cukup lebar. Kaki nya mulai melangkah gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

Seperti inilah kegiatan mereka tiap pagi. Zhoumi selalu berangkat lebih awal, sedangkan Henry berangkat bersama Donghae.

"Henry, kau sudah siap ?" tanya Donghae yg seenak nya masuk ke apartemen Henry & Zhoumi.

"sebentar hyung. Sarapan ku belum habis." jawab Henry.

"cepatlah, kita ada jadwal pemotretan 2 jam lagi."

"iya.."

Normal PoV end

Henry PoV

"hyung, kenapa kita ke sini ?" tanya ku saat mobil Donghae hyung berhenti di pelataran parkir Tan Building.

"aku ingin menyerahkan beberapa laporan pada Han sajangnim, cuma sebentar kok." jawab Donghae hyung.

Aku mengikuti Donghae hyung memasuki Tan Building. Sekilas aku melihat ada sekumpulan orang di depan ruangan Mimi ge, apa mereka wartawan ?

"itu ruangan Zhoumi kan ? Ada apa ya ?" Donghae hyung ikut bertanya.

"ah, Donghae !" teriak seseorang. Aku & Donghae hyung segera menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu Siwon hyung, lengkap nya Choi Siwon. Dia asisten Han sajangnim.

"Siwon, kerumunan orang itu siapa ?" tanya Donghae hyung menunjuk ke arah orang-orang tadi.

"oh, mereka itu keluarga Jung. Rekan bisnis Han sajangnim." jawab Siwon hyung.

"lalu ada urusan apa mereka kesini ?" aku jadi tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran ku.

"aku dengar putri sulung keluarga Jung akan dijodohkan dengan Zhoumi."

Whaattt ?!

Henry PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Hallooohhh...

Saya author newcomer nih.. mau meramaikan ffn ini dengan ff zhoury yg udh sangat langka... T^T

yesungdah, selamat membaca...

jangan lupa reviewnya ya. review kalian sungguh berarti. hehehe... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	2. Chapter 2

Different Prince chapter 2

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

_"Siwon, kerumunan orang itu siapa ?" tanya Donghae hyung menunjuk ke arah orang-orang tadi._

_"oh, mereka itu keluarga Jung. Rekan bisnis Han sajangnim." jawab Siwon hyung._

_"lalu ada urusan apa mereka kesini ?" aku jadi tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran ku._

_"aku dengar putri sulung keluarga Jung akan dijodohkan dengan Zhoumi."_

_Whaattt ?!_

Henry PoV

"apa ?! Zhoumi gege mau dijodohkan ?!" pekik ku tanpa sadar. Bahkan beberapa orang yg lewat sampai berhenti & memperhatikan kami.

"i, iya. Memang kenapa, Henry ?" tanya Siwon hyung yg masih terkejut.

"a, ah. Tidak apa-apa kok." bodoh nya aku, yg tau hubungan ku dengan Mimi ge kan cuma Donghae hyung.

"lalu Zhoumi dimana ?" sela Donghae hyung.

"dia ke bandara untuk menjemput putri keluarga Jung. Baru saja berangkat." jawab Siwon hyung. Kenapa Mimi ge tidak memberitahu ku ? Apa dia disuruh secara tiba-tiba ?

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada acara perjodohan seperti itu ?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"kalau itu aku kurang tau. Ah, sudah ya. Aku harus kembali ke ruangan ku. Sampai jumpa Donghae, Henry." pamit Siwon hyung sambil berlalu meninggalkan ku & Donghae hyung.

"apa-apaan ini ?" gumam Donghae hyung sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sedangkan aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, pikiran ku sudah kacau.

"Donghae hyung, hari ini jadwal ku apa ?" tanya ku, tapi pikiran ku entah kemana.

"hanya pemotretan untuk 1 majalah. Setelah itu free. Oh iya, nanti kau ku antar ke lokasi pemotretan tapi aku tidak bisa menemani mu." jawab Donghae hyung.

"kenapa ?"

"aku mau menyusul Zhoumi ke bandara. Aku mau dengar penjelasan dari nya."

"aku ikut !" pekik ku tiba-tiba.

"tapi..."

"pokoknya aku ikut !"

"haahh... baiklah. Tapi kau harus cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu." jawab Donghae hyung pasrah.

Mimi ge, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada ku...

Henry PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

Haahh... lagi-lagi kebiasaan buruk appa muncul. Selalu membuat keputusan seenaknya.

Harus nya pagi ini jadi pagi yg normal seperti biasa nya. Sampai appa datang ke ruangan ku & menyuruh ku menjemput putri sulung keluarga Jung yg baru pulang dari San Fransisco. Entah kenapa firasat ku tidak enak.

"permisi..." saat sedang asik melamun tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghampiri ku. Seorang gadis, jangan-jangan...

"apa kau Tan Zhoumi ?" lanjut nya. Aku memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Glamor sekali...

"iya. Kalau begitu kau..."

"aku Jessica Jung, putri sulung keluarga Jung. Apa kau mengenal ku ?"

"hmm... wajah mu berbeda dengan foto yg ditunjukkan appa ku." jawab ku jujur. Memang di foto & asli nya berbeda, karena itulah aku agak bingung.

"itu... karena make up. Hehehe..." jawab nya gugup.

"dari mana kau tau wajah ku ?"

"hmm.. dari ini..." jawab nya sambil menunjukkan foto ku dari iPhone nya. Dari mana dia dapat foto ku ?

"ayo kita pulang. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." jawab ku agak ketus.

"tapi aku belum makan. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke restoran dulu ?" tawar nya. Aish, banyak permintaan !

"tapi..."

"Zhoumi gege !" baru saja aku mau membuat alasan lagi untuk menghindari nya, tiba-tiba ada suara yg menginterupsi ku.

"Henry ?" gumam ku gugup. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini ?

"Donghae hyung ? Kenapa..." aku mencoba meminta penjelasan lewat pandangan mata. Sedangkan Donghae hyung hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tak tahu apa-apa.

"eemm.. mereka siapa ?" tanya Jessica yg dari tadi diam. Oh iya, mereka bisa kujadikan alasan !

"mereka rekan kerja ku. Karena aku lama tidak kembali maka nya mereka menyusul ku kesini." jawab ku lancar. Semoga mereka mengerti rencana ku.

"iya. Kami menyusul mu karena ada hal penting !" sahut Henry, tapi nada suara nya kenapa begitu ?

"haahh.. baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung pulang saja." akhir nya Jessica menyerah, syukurlah...

Zhoumi PoV end

Normal PoV

"Henry, pekerjaan mu sudah selesai ?" tanya Zhoumi saat perjalanan pulang dari bandara. Suasana canggung & agak suram terasa di dalam mobil Zhoumi. Sebenarnya Henry ingin naik mobil Donghae, tapi berhubung Donghae harus pergi ke tempat lain jadi dia harus ikut dengan Zhoumi.

"hmm..." hanya gumaman singkat yg Henry berikan. Muka nya terlihat terlipat beberapa lapis, bagaimana tidak. Kursi samping kemudi yg biasa di tempati oleh nya sekarang malah ditempati oleh wanita asing yg berpredikat tunangan dadakan Zhoumi. Menyadari sikap yg kurang mengenakkan dari kekasih nya, Zhoumi hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"oppa, setelah ini kita mau kemana ?" tanya Jessica memecah keheningan.

"jangan panggil aku oppa." jawab Zhoumi ketus.

"lalu aku harus panggil apa ?"

"gege."

"baiklah, setelah ini kita mau kemana gege ?" ulang Jessica.

"Tan Building." jawab Zhoumi singkat.

"eh ? Kenapa kita kesana ?"

"orang tua mu menunggu di sana. Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu mengantar mu ke rumah mu, selain itu aku juga tidak tau dimana rumah mu. Sudah cukup penjelasan ku ?" jawab Zhoumi panjang lebar. Zhoumi jadi makin kesal dengan yeoja ini, selain pesolek ternyata dia sama cerewet nya seperti wartawan saat dengar berita hoax.

"hmm... arraseo..." akhirnya Jessica kembali diam sambil memandangi pemandangan dari luar jendela.

.

.

.

"masuklah duluan, aku menyusul nanti." suruh Zhoumi pada Jessica saat mereka tiba di Tan Building.

"eh ? Tapi aku kan belum tau ruangan di dalam. Memang nya gege ada urusan apa ?" keluh Jessica.

"dengar ya, gedung di depan mu ini punya banyak petugas keamanan. Mereka dengan senang hati membantu mu, & apa kau lupa tadi kau membawa banyak barang ? Kau mau aku jalan bersama dengan mu tapi kau menenteng sendiri koper mu yg berat itu ?" Zhoumi balik bertanya sambil menahan kekesalan nya.

"ah, benar juga. Baiklah, aku masuk duluan." jawab Jessica, kemudian keluar dari mobil & melangkah masuk ke Tan Building.

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

"kau marah karena aku menjemput seorang yeoja ?" aku mencoba melunakkan suasana hati mochi kesayangan ku ini.

"aku tidak mungkin melipat wajah ku kalau hanya karena masalah itu." jawab Henry cuek.

"lalu kenapa ?" aku pindah ke kursi belakang, kemudian merangkul Henry sembari menciumi kening nya. Aku tidak perlu takut orang lain akan melihat, mobil ku ini dilengkapi kaca film, jadi hanya akan terlihat 1 arah.

"jadi gege belum tau ?" Henry malah balik bertanya. Aku cuma menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Siwon hyung bilang kau & yeoja itu akan dijodohkan..." jawab Henry pelan. Whaatt ?! Lelucon apa lagi ini ?!

"Si, Siwon hyung bilang begitu ? Dia dapat kabar dari mana ?" aku mencoba berpikir tenang.

"Siwon hyung kan asisten Han sajangnim, tentu saja dia tau dari Han sajangnim sendiri."

"appa cuma menyuruh ku menjemput nya di bandara, dia tidak bilang apa-apa mengenai perjodohan."

"tadi ada anggota keluarga Jung datang menemui Han sajangnim. Seperti nya mereka datang untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohan itu."

"hufftt... mau apa lagi sajangnim yg 1 itu ?" gumam ku frustasi.

"gege..." Henry mencengkram pelan ujung lengan kemeja ku. Wajah nya terlihat sedikit pucat, pasti karena kabar tadi.

"bagaimana dengan kita...?" gumam nya putus asa.

"tenang, aku akan berusaha menolak perjodohan ini..." ujar ku sambil mengelus pundak Henry, berusaha menenangkan.

"iya. Aku percaya pada mu..."

Lama aku memandang wajah Henry, sampai akhir nya aku tergoda untuk mengecup bibir basah nya yg hangat. Henry hanya memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan di bibir nya, sampai aku menggigit pelan bibir bawah nya.

"mmhhh..." lenguhan pelan akhir nya keluar dari mulut nya yg sedikit terbuka.

Aku melepas ciuman ku perlahan, tidak mau kalau terjadi hal yg lebih di dalam mobil.

"wo ai ni..." gumam ku tepat di telinga Henry, sedangkan Henry hanya menggangguk pelan sebagai respon.

Aku mencintai mu Henry, & tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain yg menggantikan posisi mu di hati ku...

Zhoumi PoV end

Normal PoV

"aku lelah sekali..." keluh Henry. Wajah nya memang terlihat lebih kusut dari biasa nya.

"nanti gege buat kan coklat panas untuk mu ya." sahut Zhoumi sambil menutup pintu mobil. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di apartemen, setelah menikmati malam berdua melupakan masalah perjodohan yg membuat mereka pusing.

"asiikk... nanti pakai gula yg banyak ya..." seru Henry kegirangan. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut kekasih nya.

"Zhoumi gege ?" suara seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Betapa terkejut nya mereka saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Je, Jessica...? Ke, kenapa kau..."

Normal PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Anyeeeooonnnggg~~~!

Aku dateng bawa chapter 2 nih...

Tyahra Lau, my first reviewer,

muaaahhh muaaahhh... love & hug for you... XD

Aku bakal lebih seneng kalo yg lain mau ikut review juga :3

Review kalian sangat berharga buat ff absudku...

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	3. Chapter 3

Different Prince chapter 3

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

_"asiikk... nanti pakai gula yg banyak ya..." seru Henry kegirangan. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut kekasih nya._

_"Zhoumi gege ?" suara seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Betapa terkejut nya mereka saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu._

_"Je, Jessica...? Ke, kenapa kau..."_

Zhoumi PoV

Kenapa Jessica ada disini ? Apa dia mengikuti kami ?

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" tanya ku berusaha tenang.

"mulai hari ini aku tinggal disini." jawab nya.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, aku terdiam mendengar jawaban nya tadi. Dia tinggal disini ? Di apartemen yg sama dengan ku & Henry ?

"memang kau tidak punya rumah ?"

"appa & eomma memang punya rumah di daerah Gangnam. Tapi disana terlalu jauh, aku lebih suka disini. Lebih dekat dengan kantor mu." lanjut nya.

"gege.. bagaimana ini.." bisik Henry di belakang ku.

"eh ? Dia rekan kerja mu yg menyusul ke bandara tadi siang kan ? Apa dia tinggal disini juga ?" tanya Jessica yg menyadari kehadiran Henry.

"dia.. dia memang tinggal disini. Aku mengantarnya kesini karena manajer nya sedang sibuk." jawab ku bohong.

"lalu gege ?"

"aku tidak tinggal disini." aku bicara sambil melirik ke arah Henry, semoga dia tau rencana ku.

"tidak ada yg tau aku tinggal disini. Jadi jangan bilang pada siapa pun apalagi pada wartawan." sahut Henry yg seperti nya mengerti maksud lirikan ku.

"wartawan ? Memang kau siapa ?" tanya Jessica meremehkan.

"aku artis dari agensi Tan Ent, Henry Lau."

"oh, jadi kau Henry yg sering dibicarakan itu. Kupikir orangnya lebih gagah, ternyata..."

Hampir saja urat-urat kemarahan di wajah Henry menonjol keluar, gawat kalau begini.

"Henry, cepat lah masuk ke dalam. Segera mandi & tidur ya, besok seperti nya jadwal mu padat." sela ku tiba-tiba.

"iya gege. Kau... hati-hati ya pulang nya." jawab Henry. Sedangkan aku cuma mengangguk pelan.

"gege, ku dengar kau tidak tinggal di rumah ya ? Apa kau membeli apartemen juga ?" tanya Jessica.

"bukan urusan mu." sahut ku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil & bersiap pergi. Henry sendiri sudah berjalan ke kamar apartemen nya.

Zhoumi PoV end

Donghae PoV

"hoaahhmmm... lelah sekali hari ini..." aku langsung merebahkan tubuh ke kasur berseprai putih kesayangan ku. Tak peduli dengan rambut ku yg masih basah seusai mandi tadi.

'ting tong...'

Astaga... siapa orang gila yg datang bertamu jam segini ? Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli.

'ting tong... ting tong... ting tong...'

"aaarrgghh ! Iya aku keluar !" teriak ku frustasi. Seingat ku aku tidak punya tetangga yg menyebalkan seperti ini.

"siap...pa ?" aku terdiam setelah membuka pintu apartemen ku. Zhoumi ? Ada urusan apa dia datang kemari ?

"tolong izinkan aku masuk dulu baru akan kujelaskan semua nya." seperti nya dia tau aku sedang membuka mulut mencoba memcecar nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"baiklah..."

Donghae PoV end

Normal PoV

"apa ?! Jessica jadi tetangga mu & Henry ?!" pekik Donghae setelah Zhoumi menjelaskan alasan Zhoumi datang ke apartemen nya.

"iya. Maka nya tadi aku berpura-pura mengantar Henry. Aku tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah..." jelas Zhoumi.

"kalau begitu kau tinggal disini saja dulu. Biar aku cari cara supaya kau & Henry bisa tinggal bersama lagi." ujar Donghae menenangkan.

"maaf ya hyung, aku & Henry selalu menyusahkan mu." gumam Zhoumi sambil menunduk. Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Zhoumi.

"tenang saja. Kau & Henry sudah ku anggap adik ku sendiri. Wajar kan kalau kakak membantu adik nya ?"

"terima kasih banyak, hyung..."

"iya. Sekarang kau istirahat lah, jangan pikirkan macam-macam."

Normal PoV end

Jessica PoV

Membosankan sekali. Jauh-jauh aku pindah dari San Fransisco tapi appa & eomma malah tetap sibuk. Apa guna nya aku kemari ?

"permisi nona, silahkan menu nya. Mau pesan apa ?" sapa seorang waitress sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada ku. Saat ini aku memang sedang ada di cafe dekat Tan Building.

"aku pesan chocolatte parfait & coffee pudding." ujar ku setelah membaca buku menu.

"baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar..." si waitress segera meninggalkan meja ku.

"eh ? Itu Tan ahjussi kan ?" gumam ku saat melihat seorang berjas lengkap dari arah pintu masuk.

"Tan ahjussi..!" seru ku sambil melambaikan tangan. Ternyata benar, itu Tan ahjussi. Beliau tersenyum & segera menghampiri meja ku.

"Jessica ? Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan mu disini. Apa kau sering makan di cafe ini ?" tanya Tan ahjussi setelah duduk di kursi di depan ku.

"tidak. Aku baru kali ini kesini, habis nya aku bosan tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa." keluh ku.

"memang orang tua mu kemana ? Kalau tidak salah kemarin mereka baru tiba dari Rusia kan ?"

"iya. Tapi seperti nya hari ini mereka pergi lagi."

"seperti nya ? Memang kau tidak tinggal dengan mereka ?"

"tidak. Aku minta dibelikan apartemen di dekat sini. Di Miracle Sun Apartment tepat nya."

"Miracle Sun ? Zhoumi tinggal disana juga, jangan-jangan kalian bersebelahan ?"

"eh ? Bukan nya Henry yg tinggal disana ?"

"Henry ?"

"iya. Waktu itu aku lihat Zhoumi gege mengantar Henry pulang. Dia bilang itu apartemen milik Henry."

Raut wajah Tan ahjussi tiba-tiba berubah. Oh iya, seperti nya ada sesuatu yg kubocorkan ya ?

Jessica PoV end

Donghae PoV

"hyung, apa masih ada jadwal pemotretan ?" tanya Henry. Saat ini Henry baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah remaja.

"tunggu sebentar. Aku cek dulu.." aku segera mengambil smartphone dari kantong celana ku.

"tidak ada. Setelah ini kau free." sambung ku setelah mengecek beberapa daftar kegiatan Henry.

"yeaayy... aku mau segera pulang.." sahut Henry girang.

'drrtt... drrtt...'

Ponsel dalam genggaman ku tiba-tiba bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Siwon, ada apa ya ?

"yeoboseo ? Ada apa Siwon ?"

'Donghae, Tan sajangnim menyuruh mu untuk menemui nya. Oh iya, ajak Henry juga.' jawab Siwon dari line seberang.

"menemui ku ? Memang ada urusan apa ?" tanya ku lagi. Seingat ku hari ini bukan jadwal nya aku menyerahkan laporan rutin.

'seperti nya ini ada hubungan nya dengan apartemen tempat Henry tinggal.'

"ah, arraseo. Aku segera kesana." jawab ku lalu menutup panggilan.

"Henry, kita ke Tan Building. Tan sajangnim ingin menemui kita."

"eehh..? Tidak bisa besok saja ? Aku capek sekali hari ini..." keluh Henry.

"tidak bisa. Harus sekarang." jawab ku mutlak.

Ada apa ini ? Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak ?

Donghae PoV end

Normal PoV

"selamat malam sajangnim." ujar Donghae saat memasuki ruangan Tan sajangnim. Disana sudah ada Zhoumi, entah apa yg ingin dibicarakan.

"silahkan duduk." jawab Tan sajangnim singkat, namun berwibawa seperti biasa.

"ah, baik." Donghae & Henry segera duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja Tan sajangnim.

"appa, ada hal penting apa yg ingin kau bicarakan ? Sampai-sampai Henry juga dipanggil kesini." tanya Zhoumi memecah keheningan di ruangan mewah itu.

"appa hanya ingin bertanya 1 hal saja. Henry, semua anggota keluarga mu tinggal di Kanada kan ?" bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan, Tan sajangnim malah balik bertanya pada Henry.

"ah iya. Semua nya tinggal disana." jawab Henry gugup. Bagaimana tidak, tumben sekali Tan sajangnim menanyakan tentang keluarga nya.

"kalau begitu kau menyewa apartemen untuk tinggal disini ?" tanya Tan sajangnim lagi.

"i, iya." Henry makin gugup.

"kau membeli apartemen dimana ?" lanjut Tan sajangnim. Zhoumi yg merasa pertanyaan appa nya sudah tidak beres langsung berusaha menyela.

"appa, itu kan termasuk privasi artis. Tidak seharus nya..."

"apa pemilik agensi juga tidak boleh tau dimana artis nya tinggal ?" Tan sajangnim memotong perkataan Zhoumi. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya menghela napas pasrah, kalau sudah begini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"nah dimana kau tinggal sekarang ?" Tan sajangnim kembali bertanya pada Henry.

"a, aku tinggal di..."

"apartemen Miracle Sun kan ?" pandangan semua orang yg ada di ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada Tan sajangnim, kecuali Tan sajangnim sendiri tentu nya.

"ke, kenapa.."

Normal PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note~~

Anyeeooonngg~~ :3

Chapter 3 aku republish yaa... ada yang diganti soalnya.

Tapi ga banyak kok, kalo mau monggo dibaca lagi.

Aku ga bosen-bosen buat minta review, karena review kalian penyemangat disaat otakku buntu keabisan ide cerita... ^^

Okedeh, happy reading... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	4. Chapter 4

Different Prince chapter 4

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

"nah dimana kau tinggal sekarang ?" Tan sajangnim kembali bertanya pada Henry.

"a, aku tinggal di..."

"apartemen Miracle Sun kan ?" pandangan semua orang yg ada di ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada Tan sajangnim, kecuali Tan sajangnim sendiri tentu nya.

"ke, kenapa.."

Normal PoV

"kalian bingung darimana aku tau hal itu ?" Tan sajangnim balik bertanya.

"sa, sajangnim, itu.." Donghae berusaha memberi penjelasan. Tapi pandangan mata Tan sajangnim membuat nya tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian tinggal bersama ?"

Wajah Henry berubah pucat. Bagaimana ini ? Apa dia akan dipecat ?

"Yasudah lah, karena sudah ketauan lebih baik aku jelaskan." ujar Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi.." gumam Donghae. Apa maksud nya menjelaskan ? Apa Zhoumi berniat untuk menjelaskan hubungan nya dengan Henry ?

"aku & Henry saling mencintai. Kami sepasang kekasih." lanjut Zhoumi. Tidak terlihat keraguan di mata nya, dia sudah siap menerima keputusan apa pun yg akan dia terima.

"gege.." gumam Henry sambil mendekati Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian mengelus pelan tangan Henry.

"kalian tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan ?" tanya Tan sajangnim setelah lama terdiam.

"tidak, kami serius appa. Aku & Henry saling mencintai."

Tan Sajangnim beranjak dari kursinya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke jendela besar yang menunjukkan langit malam.

"Henry.." ujar Tan Sajangnim, tatapan nya belum beralih dari jendela.

"N, ne Sajangnim ?"

Lama Tan Sajangnim terdiam. "Kau akan debut di Cina, persiapkan dirimu."

Henry terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Zhoumi dan Donghae. Apa maksudnya ini ?

"Appa.. kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Kalau kau menolak, kau kupecat malam ini juga." Tan Sajangnim memotong perkataan sang anak. "Dua hari lagi kau akan berangkat, Donghae akan ikut kau kesana." sambungnya.

"Sa, Sajangnim.. ini terlalu mendadak. Kami..." Tan Sajangnim berbalik dan menatap Donghae. Tatapan tegas Tan Sajangnim membuat Donghae tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kau pun akan kupecat jika menolak, Donghae. Kosongkan jadwal untuk besok dan lusa." Tan Sajangnim berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di depan pintu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan dibuat kecewa oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Bahkan dalam satu hari..." gumam Tan Sajangnim, kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

Normal PoV end

Donghae PoV

"Appa menyuruhku pulang..."

Aku menegakkan kepalaku, menatap Zhoumi yang baru saja bergumam.

"Pulanglah, Zhoumi. Henry biar aku yang urus. Jangan membuat Sajangnim lebih marah lagi." jawabku sambil menepuk pundak Zhoumi.

"Gege..." Henry yang dari tadi terdiam melangkah mendekati kami. "Aku akan merindukanmu.." sambung Henry. Matanya terlihat memerah menahan tangis.

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil. "Gege juga akan merindukanmu. Baik-baik ya di Cina, mungkin lusa gege tidak bisa mengantarmu." Henry hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo Henry, kuantar kau pulang." aku merangkul bahu Henry. "Zhoumi, hati-hati di jalan."

"Ne, hyung.."

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai Henry." ujarku setelah memarkir mobilku di basement apartemen Henry.

"Hyung.. menginaplah disini..." gumam Henry. Wajahnya masih menunduk sejak tadi.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah. Kau sepertinya memang butuh teman bicara." jawabku, kemudian membuka seatbelt. "Ayo keluar."

Henry terus saja diam. Biasanya dia sangat cerewet jika bersamaku. Aku meliriknya sebentar. Bibirnya agak pucat, sebaiknya nanti kuperiksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Mandi lalu segera tidur." sahutku pada Henry setelah masuk ke apartemen Henry. Lagi-lagi Henry cuma mengangguk.

"Apa kau lapar ? Mah kubelikan sesuatu ?" Henry menggeleng.

Aku menghela napas keras. "Sabarlah, Donghae..." gumamku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Donghae PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

"Ayolah, appa.. Izinkan aku mengantar Henry ke bandara besok..."

Appa masih saja fokus dengan koran paginya. Mungkin appa sudah bosan mendengar rengekanku, dari kemarin malam aku meminta hal yang sama.

"Eomma..." aku mencoba meminta bantuan eommaku, Tan Heechul.

Tapi percuma, eomma juga tak bergeming. Masih saja berkutat dengan gelas tehnya.

"Bagaimana ini..." aku meremas rambutku. Tanpa kusadari appa melirikku, kemudian melipat koran paginya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengantar Henry ? Apa kau berencana kabur ke luar negeri bersamanya ?"

"Aniya..! Aku ingin mengantarnya saja, karena kami akan lama berpisah..."

Appa mendengus. "Kau pikir appa sudah memberi restu pada kalian ? Lebih baik kalau kalian tidak bertemu lagi kan ? Dengan begitu kalian bisa saling melupakan."

"Tidak semudah itu, appa. Aku sudah mencintai Henry selama 3 tahun lebih, tidak semudah itu bisa melupakannya !" aku mengepalkan tanganku untuk menahan nada suaraku.

"Kalau begitu coba dari sekarang. Belajar lupakan Henry, dan coba untuk mencintai Jessica !"

"Appa ! Aku tidak bisa mencintai Jessica ! Aku berbeda, appa !" pekikku tanpa sadar.

"Semua bisa diubah, Tan Zhoumi !" appa ikut berteriak tak kalah keras.

"Yeobo, tenanglah..." eomma bangkit dan mengelus pelan punggung appa. Appa mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Keputusan appa tak akan berubah. Ingat itu." appa memandangku dengan sorot mata yang tegas. Membuatku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

Eomma mendekatiku setelah appa meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Kemudian eomma duduk di sampingku dan mengelus tanganku. Tanganku yang tadi terkepal keras sedikit melemas karena elusan eomma.

"Eomma... apa kau kecewa padaku..?"

Eomma hanya tersenyum. "Jujur saja, eomma sempat kecewa." aku menghela napas setelah mendengar jawaban eomma. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kecewa saat tahu anaknya ternyata penyuka sesama jenis.

"Eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau marah pun percuma, kau sudah sangat mencintai Henry. Sekarang keputusan ada di tanganmu." eomma menepuk pelan tanganku. Kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan..?

Zhoumi PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note~~

Haallloooowww~~ :3

Chapter 4 updateee...!

Banyak yg minta HenHae ya. Requestnya ditampung dulu ya, tunggu waktu yg tepat... ^^~

Bales review dulu ya~~

babymoomoo1013 : Anyeoonngg... ^^ chapter 4 udh update nih. Semoga suka... gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Rnine21 : HenHae momentnya nanti ya. Henry sama Mimi ge dijauhin dulu.. #plaakk

Sica itu anak dari rekan kerja appa Han... gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Tyahra Lau : Aduh, jangan ilang mood dong... :(

Aku cuma pisahkan ZhouRy sebentar aja kok, mereka pasti bersatu lg dengan kekuatan bulan... #plaakk

gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Rya : Aku juga ga suka Mimi ge dijodohin... T^T

tapi itu tuntutan peran (?)

gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Udh segitu aja bawel-bawelannya author. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, soalnya aku suka mencari jejak (?

Kedengerannya klasik, tapi review kalian emang sangat berarti. Aku bisa kerja keras buat mikirin ide cerita dan semangat ngetik karena sebaris review kalian... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	5. Chapter 5

Different Prince chapter 5

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

_"Eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau marah pun percuma, kau sudah sangat mencintai Henry. Sekarang keputusan ada di tanganmu." eomma menepuk pelan tanganku. Kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan..?_

Donghae PoV

"Henry-ah.. ayo bangun..!" pekikku dari dapur.

Aku menyiapkan roti dan susu untuk sarapanku dan Henry. Pagi ini agak berbeda, biasanya aku harus buru-buru menjemput Henry dan berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan. Tapi sekarang aku bisa sarapan dengan santai.

"Henry-ah.. sarapan sudah siap..! Ayo bangun...!" aku kembali teriak untuk membangunkan Henry.

"Nee..." Henry berjalan ke dapur dengan sempoyongan. Rambut dan piyamanya masih kusut, matanya juga baru separuh terbuka. "Pagi hyung..." ujar Henry setengah menguap.

"Cuci mukamu dan rapikan rambutmu. Melihatmu berantakan begini malah membuatku gemas." sahutku.

"Hyung aneh, penampilanku berantakan kau malah gemas." Henry mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak.. kau seperti bayi besar saat baru bangun seperti ini..." aku mencubit gemas kedua pipi mochi milik Henry.

"Yaa ! Sakit hyung..." rajuknya. Aku melepas cubitanku dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "Cepat cuci muka lalu sarapan, nanti roti bakarnya dingin."

Henry melangkah menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan aku menyusun piring berisi roti bakar dan dua gelas susu.

Donghae PoV end

Henry PoV

"Selesai makan sebaiknya kau bereskan baju yang akan kau bawa besok."

Aku menghentikan gerakan mulutku mengunyah roti. Aku lupa, besok aku akan berangkat ke Cina.

"Ne.." aku menunduk. Selera makanku tiba-tiba hilang.

Donghae hyung berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelahku. Tangannya terulur mengelus punggungku.

"Aku tahu pasti berat untukmu. Tapi hyung yakin Zhoumi sedang memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Tan Sajangnim. Semangatlah..." ujar Donghae hyung. "Ayo sekarang lanjutkan sarapanmu." lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak nafsu..."

"Kau berani bilang seperti itu di depan makanan yang kumasak ?"

"Apanya yang memasak ? Itu cuma roti bakar, hyung. Lagipula aku yakin kau membakarnya dengan toaster, bukan dengan kompor." cibirku.

Donghae hyung memotong kecil roti bakar itu dan mengambilnya dengan garpu. Kemudian mengarahkan roti itu ke mulutku. "Ayo buka mulut..." Donghae hyung mencoba menyuapiku.

Aku masih menutup rapat mulutku dan menggeleng pelan. Tapi Donghae hyung malah menempelkan rotinya ke mulutku.

"Ayo makan..." aku masih menggeleng.

Donghae hyung mendesah pelan. "Ayolah, Henry. Habiskan sarapanmu. Zhoumi bisa membunuhku kalau kau sakit..."

"Tidak sarapan sekali saja tidak akan membuatku sakit, hyung."

Donghae hyung mendorong keningku dengan telunjuknya. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang demam ?"

Refleks aku menempelkan tangan ke keningku. Benar juga, keningku sedikit hangat.

"Pantas saja aku sedikit pusing.." gumamku. Donghae hyung kembali menekan keningku dengan telunjuknya, kali ini berulang-ulang.

"Sekarang kau masih tidak mau sarapan, hah ?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"Aduh.. iya iya aku habiskan sarapannya.. Tapi..."

"Tapi ?"

"Hyung suapi aku..." rajukku. Donghae menatap sinis padaku, sedangkan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Haiisshh.." Donghae hyung menyerah, akhirnya dia mau menyuapkan roti bakar itu untukku.

Henry PoV end

Normal PoV

"Zhoumi, habiskan sarapanmu." entah sudah berapa kali Tan Heechul, sang eomma mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi Zhoumi tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya, duduk bersandar pada kursi tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sedikit pun.

"Zhoumi..." sang eomma tetap tak menyerah.

"Aku tidak lapar, eomma.." jawab Zhoumi.

Keadaan Zhoumi cukup menyedihkan pagi ini, bukan menyedihkan dalam arti sebenarnya tentu saja. Garis hitam yang menghiasi mata besarnya, rambut yang disisir asal, bibir yang sedikit pucat. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa namja jangkung itu tak memanfaatkan waktu tidurnya dengan baik semalam.

Plookk !

Zhoumi mendesis pelan saat merasakan sebuah sendok mendarat di kepalanya.

"Yak ! Sakit eomma.." pekiknya pada sang eomma yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, hari ini eomma yang buat sarapan itu." gumam Heechul dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Dengan berat hati Zhoumi mulai menyendok sarapannya. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana murkanya sang eomma apabila masakannya tak disentuh sedikit pun.

"Good boy..." Heechul tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi, selesai sarapan kau langsung jemput Jessica." ujar sang appa, Tan Hangeng setelah dari tadi terdiam.

"Jemput ?" ulang Zhoumi.

"Jessica minta ditemani ke butik. Dia bilang tidak punya nomor ponselmu, makanya dia menghubungi appa." jelas Hangeng.

"Manja sekali sih." pikir Zhoumi.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, appa."

"Kau kan bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu siang nanti. Jessica cuma mau ke butik, tidak akan lama." ujar Hangeng.

"Appa yakin tidak akan lama ? Justru yeoja itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di butik dan salon dibandingkan di rumah." sindir Zhoumi, dengan sedikit melirik ke arah eommanya.

"Eomma tak semaniak itu dalam hal belanja, Zhoumiku sayang..." jawab Heechul menyadari sindiran anaknya.

"Appa tak menerima interupsi. Setelah ini kau harus menjemput Jessica.." Hangeng memutuskan dengan mutlak.

Zhoumi hanya bisa menelan rasa kesalnya bulat-bulat. Kadang dia membenci sikap tegas sang ayah di saat seperti ini.

Normal PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note~~

Heelllaaaawwww... :3

Chapter 5 update niiihhhh... XD

Chapter ini rada calm down, ga ada tegang-tegangan kaya' kemarin. Biar rada adem sedikit gitu bacanya... :3

Okedeh, bales review dulu~~

Rnine 21 : Disini cuma Henry yg jadi artis... :3

Nanti klo udh saatnya pasti Chullie eomma ketemu sama mochi menantunya... XD

Han appa jaat karena ada alesannya kok, jadi kamu harus lanjut baca *modus*

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Tyahra Lau : Hahaha, aku mau bikin Chullie eomma jadi heboh susah bgt. Tapi nanti ada saatnya kok Chullie eomma jadi heboh, pantengin trus ya... XD

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Gomawo buat para readers yg udh mampir, maaf klo cast di ffnya ada yg bikin ga nyaman. Aku hanya seorang ELF yg ingin menuangkan imajinasi *halaahh*

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	6. Chapter 6

Different Prince chapter 6

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

_"Appa tak menerima interupsi. Setelah ini kau harus menjemput Jessica.." Hangeng memutuskan dengan mutlak._

_Zhoumi hanya bisa menelan rasa kesalnya bulat-bulat. Kadang dia membenci sikap tegas sang ayah di saat seperti ini._

Normal PoV

"Henry ? Kau dimana ?" teriak Donghae saat masuk ke apartemen Henry.

"Di kamar, hyung...!"

Donghae buru-buru menyusul Henry ke kamar. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tergesa-gesa seperti itu ?

"Ada apa, hyung ?" tanya Henry.

Donghae mengerutkan kening saat melihat keadaan kamar Henry. Kamar yang biasanya rapi dan nyaman sekarang berubah berantakan bak habis diterpa angin tornado.

"Kau sedang apa ?" tanya Donghae.

Henry tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk koper besar yang terbuka lebar.

"Menyiapkan baju untuk di Cina ?" Donghae mencoba menebak. Dan Henry mengangguk cepat, menandakan jawaban Donghae tepat.

"Menyiapkan baju kenapa harus membuat berantakan seluruh kamar ?" pikir Donghae.

"Oh iya, tadi kenapa hyung terburu-buru ?"

Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, teringat tujuan awalnya dia datang ke kamar Henry. "Tadi Siwon telepon, dia bilang kita harus menemui Tan Sajangnim."

"Me, menemui Tan Sajangnim ?" Henry terlihat gugup.

Donghae hanya tersenyum samar melihat kegugupan Henry. "Iya. Tan Sajangnim mungkin ingin membicarakan jadwalmu di Cina nanti."

"Oh, begitu ya..." gumam Henry. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Ayo semangat, Henry..." Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung Henry.

"Ne, hyung..." jawab Henry.

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

Aku memandangi tumpukan paper bag berlabel butik-butik kelas atas itu. Siku tanganku hampir tidak bisa ditekuk karena terlalu lama mengangkat tumpukan tas ini.

"Apa dia mau memakai semua baju ini ?" gumamku pelan.

"Gege, ayo kita ke butik sebelah sana." Jessica muncul dari ruang ganti, dan sudah membawa tas belanja yang lain lagi.

"Aku tunggu di mobil saja ya, aku lelah." sahutku. Memang benar aku sudah sangat lelah, bayangkan saja kau membawa tas belanja sebanyak ini sendirian.

"Aniyaa.. Tan ahjussi bilang kau mau menemaniku..." Jessica mulai merajuk. "Sebentar lagi selesai kok..." lanjutnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama setengah jam yang lalu, nona." sindirku.

"Ayolah, gege... Ini benar-benar terakhir kok..." Jessica mulai menarik-narik lengan jasku.

"Aiisshh.. baiklah baiklah...!"

Yeoja itu memang tak terkalahkan.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau, Tan Zhoumi ?" aku baru saja meregangkan ototku, appa tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku. "Apa kau lupa ada meeting sore ini ?" lanjutnya.

"Silahkan tanyakan pada menantu kesayangan appa. Dia belanja seakan tak ada hari esok." aku berusaha menahan kesal.

Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, semua badanku sakit karena berdiri dari pagi, sekarang aku disalahkan karena telat menghadiri meeting.

"Kau kan bisa mengajaknya cepat pulang." elak appa lagi. Aku hanya menghela napas kasar.

"Sekarang apa appa bisa menolak keinginan eomma belanja dan mengajaknya cepat pulang ?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arah appa. Sedangkan appa terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat." aku melangkah keluar ruangan.

Tadinya aku ingin istirahat di ruanganku, tapi appa malah datang menyusul. Sepertinya pulang ke rumah ide yang tidak buruk.

Zhoumi PoV end

Henry PoV

Aku memandang tiket keberangkatanku. Sebentar lagi aku dan Donghae hyung akan berangkat ke Cina, entah kapan kami akan kembali ke Korea.

"Henry ? Kau sudah siap ?" Donghae hyung datang menyusul dengan membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Ne. Hyung sudah selesai menelpon eomma hyung ?" aku menerima minuman dari Donghae hyung.

"Sudah. Eomma kaget saat kubilang akan berangkat hari ini. Bahkan beliau ingin menyusulku ke bandara sekarang, padahal sebentar lagi kita berangkat." jawab Donghae hyung.

"Hahaha.. senangnya punya eomma seperti eomma hyung." sahutku.

"Tapi kau juga sudah kabarkan orang tuamu ? Orang tuamu sedang di Kanada kan ?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mengabarkan orang tuaku setelah mendengar keputusan Tan Sajangnim malam itu. Mereka bilang bulan depan akan kembali ke Korea, sedangkan kita tidak tahu kapan akan kembali kesini..." aku tersenyum miris.

"Kupikir Tan Sajangnim tidak akan selamanya menyuruh kita tinggal di Cina." Donghae hyung terdiam sejenak, menyesap minumannya. "Sekarang namamu cukup diperhitungkan di dunia modeling Korea. Aku yakin sekarang Tan Sajangnim sedang kerepotan menghadapi para wartawan." lanjutnya.

"Memang keberangkatanku tidak wajar kan.." aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Donghae tertawa pelan, lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Ish, kenapa kau suka sekali mencubitku sih, hyung ?" aku mengelus pipiku yang sedikit perih.

"Salahkan pipimu yang bulat minta dicubit itu. Sudahlah, ayo kita siap-siap. Kita harus segera masuk ke pesawat." Donghae hyung berdiri dan memeriksa bawaannya.

"CHINA, I'M COMING...!" aku hanya tersenyum melihat sifat kekanakan Donghae hyung.

"Gege, aku berangkat... Jangan selingkuh ya..." bisikku pada udara sekitar, berharap suaraku tersampaikan pada Mimi ge.

Henry PoV end

~To Be Continued

Author's Note~~

Chapter 6 updatee... ^^v

ceritanya makin kesini makin absurd ya. hahaha...

Mohon dimaklumkan, aku masih calon penulis yg baru belajar. Soal ide cerita juga mohon maaf kalo ada sedikit kemiripan dengan cerita lain. Hehehe... ^^

Bales review dulu ya~~

Tyahra Lau : Hahaha, iya. Tunggu waktu aja chullie eomma berubah jadi evil eomma... XD

Gomawo reviewnya pembaca setia... ^^~

Rnine 21 : Disini Hae aku bikin manja, kalo nanti Henrynya rada 'miring' bisa berantakan rumahnya... XD

Nanti deh aku bikin Henry jadi gila #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya pembaca setia... ^^~

Terharu deh sama Tyahra Lau & Rnine 21, kalian selalu sempetin buat review ff absurdku ini... *lap ingus pake kaos teukie oppa*

Jangan bosen2 review ya chingu... ^^

Segitu aja deh bawelannya aku, mohon review kalian ya, karena review kalian penyemangatku buat terus update. Gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	7. Chapter 7

Different Prince chapter 7

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

_"CHINA, I'M COMING...!" aku hanya tersenyum melihat sifat kekanakan Donghae hyung._

_"Gege, aku berangkat... Jangan selingkuh ya..." bisikku pada udara sekitar, berharap suaraku tersampaikan pada Mimi ge._

Normal PoV

"Jadi... jadwalku seperti ini, hyung ?" Henry bergantian menatap Donghae dan kertas yang ia pegang.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan jadwalnya ?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap hamparan awan dari jendela pesawat.

"Ne. Jadwal yang harusnya bisa dikerjakan dalam sehari dibuat jadi dua hari." Henry terdiam. "Apa maksudnya ini ?"

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya. "Ini hanya perkiraanku, tapi mungkin Tan Sajangnim membuat jadwal seperti ini agar kau tidak cepat kembali ke Korea."

Henry terus menatap jadwalnya. "Apa kita tidak bisa mempercepat jadwalnya, hyung ?"

"Itu akan menganggu jadwal dari pihak majalah, Henry. Itu juga termasuk pelanggaran hukum." Donghae melirik Henry. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Zhoumi ?"

Henry membuang napas kasar. "Mimi ge sudah besar, hyung. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

"Lalu ? Apa yang membuatmu cemas ?"

"Aku takut Tan Sajangnim akan melakukan sesuatu saat kita pergi."

Kali ini Donghae yang membuang napas keras. "Kalau soal itu kau sudah memperkirakan dari awal kan ? Sudahlah, lebih baik kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu. Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu, kau mulai go international."

Henry beberapa kali menepukkan kertas jadwal ke wajahnya.

"Ne, hyung..."

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

"Appa mengganti nomor ponselku ?"

Appa hanya memandangku sebentar, kemudian perhatiannya kembali fokus pada dokumen di atas meja. "Kau tidak bisa ketuk pintu dulu ?"

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu ?"

"Setidaknya appa sudah mengajarkan padamu etika sebelum masuk ke ruangan orang lain."

Aku mendekat ke meja kerja appa. "Apa mengganti nomor ponsel orang lain seenaknya termasuk etika yang Anda ajarkan ?"

Appa meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Kalau appa tak mengganti nomormu kau akan terus menghubungi Henry kan ?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku masih bisa menghubungi Henry. Aku hapal nomornya diluar kepala." aku beranjak ke pintu keluar.

"Apa kau pikir appamu sebodoh itu ?" langkahku terhenti. "Appa juga sudah mengganti nomor ponsel Henry."

Aku membulatkan mataku, kemudian berbalik menatap appa yang sudah tersenyum menang.

"Apa kau tak bisa lebih kejam lagi ?"

Appa masih saja tersenyum, senyuman yang menyebalkan. "Kalau kau bertingkah aneh lagi, appa pasti akan lebih kejam." lanjutnya.

Aku hanya menggeram menahan kesal. Kenapa appa yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi sekejam ini ?

Zhoumi PoV end

Henry PoV

Aku hanya diam mengamati Donghae hyung. Semenjak turun dari pesawat dia terus saja mondar mandir seperti bocah hilang. "Hyung.. tenanglah sedikit.."

"Henry-ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan ! Kita ke Great Wall ! Kajja..!" Donghae hyung menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku hanya diam mengikuti. "Hyung, apa kau tahu dimana Great Wall ?"

Donghae hyung hanya menggeleng. "Kita naik taksi saja, lalu tanya pada supir taksinya."

Aku menghela napas pelan. "Apa hyung mengerti bahasa Cina ?"

Donghae hyung terdiam, seperti berpikir sesuatu. "Henry..." Donghae hyung menengok ke arahku. "Apa mereka tidak bisa bahasa Korea ?"

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas keras. "Mungkin bagimu semua orang di dunia harus belajar bahasa Korea, hyung."

Donghae hyung hanya meringis kecil. "Aku lupa kita sedang di Cina." bisiknya.

"Kemana perginya Donghae hyung yang bersikap dewasa..?" pikirku.

"Henry ? Kau sudah sampai rupanya." sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini...

"Siwon hyung !" seruku saat melihat ke arah suara tadi.

Siwon hyung tersenyum melihat reaksiku. "Kenapa sekaget itu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan ikut ke Cina." jawabku. Memang aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Tan Sajangnim bilang hanya aku dan Donghae hyung yang berangkat.

"Aku ikut sebagai manajermu disini." jelas Siwon hyung.

"Manajer ? Lalu Donghae hyung ?"

"Sebenarnya bukan manajer juga sih, tepatnya aku ikut kesini sebagai translator kalian." aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mana Donghae ?" tanya Siwon hyung.

Aku baru sadar, Donghae hyung tidak ada di sebelahku !

"Ta, tadi dia ada disini !" aku mulai panik. "Kalau dia tersesat bagaimana ? Donghae hyung tidak bisa bahasa Cina ! Bagaimana ini, hyung..?!" racauku tak karuan.

"Tenang, Henry.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ? Donghae hyung.. kau dimana...?!"

Aku tak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh. Yang penting aku harus menemui Donghae hyung !

"Dia disana.." aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Siwon hyung.

"Do, Donghae hyung..?" bisikku pelan.

Henry PoV end

Normal PoV

"Hey, Henry ! Ayo sini kita foto ! Disini pemandangannya indah !" seru Donghae sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Henry.

"Sejak kapan dia disana ?" gumam Henry. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, malu mungkin.

"Aku tak kenal dia..." Siwon bergumam berulang-ulang.

"Apa aku masih harus memanggil dia hyung ya ?" Henry mengamati gaya Donghae yang sedang melakukan selca.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa bersikap sepolos itu ya." ujar Siwon.

"Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarmu." sahut Henry. Dia menaikkan tudung hoodienya hingga menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita seret Donghae sebelum dia bertingkah lebih norak lagi..." Siwon berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang masih asyik berselca.

Siwon menarik kerah belakang jaket Donghae. "Ayo pulang, Lee Donghae."

Donghae hanya menurut, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat protes. Henry yang mengikuti dari belakang tertawa pelan melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Ini tempat kita tinggal selama di Cina." Henry dan Donghae menatap kagum pada bangunan di depannya. Bangunan megah dengan tiga tingkat, dengan cat tembok putih yang mendominasi.

"Benarkah kita akan tinggal disini ?" Donghae terus memandangi rumah di depannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kita tidak tinggal di apartemen, hyung ?" tanya Henry.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tan Sajangnim sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Mungkin beliau berpikir kau akan bosan kalau terus-terusan tinggal di apartemen."

Henry memutar matanya. "Apa benar Tan Sajangnim sebaik itu ?" pikirnya.

"Siwon, ayo kita cepat masuk !" seru Donghae. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan kado.." gumam Siwon.

_Piipp.. ckleekk..._

"Nah, silahkan masuk.." ujar Siwon setelah membuka pintu.

Donghae dan Henry makin dibuat kagum dengan interior rumah itu.

"Aku akan betah tinggal disini..." gumam Donghae.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang ke Korea.." sahut Henry.

Normal PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note~~

Anyeeooonnnggg...

Aku dateng bawa chapter 7... ^^v

Sempet mati ide kemarin, tapi begitu liat readers yg nambah aku jadi semangat lg... :3

Bales review dulu~~

Tyahra Lau : Huwaaa... Henry dibilang autis...?

Duh, kata-katanya diisi ulang aja, biar ga abis... #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Rnine 21 : Henry... semuanya pada minta kamu jadi gila... gimana dong...?

Dulu kan Henry pernah bilang ke Zhoumi kalo Mimi mau dijodohin, nah maksud Mimi 'menantu appa' itu Jessica. Ff ku makin gaje ya ? Hehehe... ^^v

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Pada minta Henry jadi gokil ya. Mungkin karena pengaruh muka Henry yg unyu ya ? Hahaha...

Gomawo buat Tyahra Lau yg sampe keabisan kata-kata buat review, Rnine 21 yg aktif perhatiin jalan cerita ffku, juga buat siders yg udh sempetin baca. Gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	8. Chapter 8

Different Prince chapter 8

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_Piipp.. ckleekk..._

_"Nah, silahkan masuk.." ujar Siwon setelah membuka pintu._

_Donghae dan Henry makin dibuat kagum dengan interior rumah itu._

_"Aku akan betah tinggal disini..." gumam Donghae._

_"Aku ingin cepat pulang ke Korea.." sahut Henry._

~oOo~

Normal PoV

"Eomma akan berangkat ke Cina besok."

Suapan nasi itu tepat berhenti di depan mulut Zhoumi. Apa tadi eommanya bilang ? Mau ke Cina ?

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak boleh ikut, Tan Zhoumi." potong sang kepala keluarga.

Zhoumi hanya mendelik ke arah sang appa. "Eomma ada urusan apa disana ?" sambungnya.

"Hanya liburan."

Zhoumi meneruskan makan malamnya dengan sedikit emosi. "Aku sudah selesai." ketusnya.

"Tidak mau tambah ?" tanya sang eomma.

"Aniya." Zhoumi merapikan alat makannya dengan sedikit brutal. Untung saja keramik-keramik itu sudah ditempa hingga bisa tahan banting.

"Dasar tidak dewasa." appanya mengomentari sikap si anak. Sedangkan eommanya hanya tersenyum samar melihat reaksi anak yang sesuai dengan perkiraan.

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

Dasar eomma yang tidak peka ! Kenapa harus liburan di Cina ? Masih banyak negara lain kan ?!

"Padahal dia tahu sendiri aku paling sensitif mendengar nama negara itu." aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur.

Beberapa minggu tak mendengar kabar Henry membuatku sering uring-uringan. Memang aku masih bisa mendengar perkembangan karirnya dari website dan majalah, tapi kalau tak mendengar dari mulutnya langsung...

"Kau marah pada eomma ?"

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku saat mendengar suara eomma. "Aniya." jawabku malas.

Eomma tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau mau ikut eomma ke Cina ?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya appa akan memberi izin ?"

"Tidak."

Aku berdecih kesal. "Kalau begitu buat apa mengajakku ?"

"Mungkin kau akan dibolehkan pergi kalau Jessica ikut."

"Kalau Jessica ikut maka aku yang tidak ikut."

"Terserah kau saja. Eomma akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pagi. Kau mau mengantar eomma ke bandara ?"

"Eomma sudah tua, tidak perlu diantar lagi." cibirku.

Pletaakk !

Aku hanya bisa meringis merasakan denyutan di kepalaku. Tangan sekecil itu tapi kenapa jitakannya sakit sekali ?

"Berani bilang eommamu tua, maka kau akan kehilangan beberapa senti tinggi badanmu."

"Eomma akan memotong kakiku ?"

"Itu terlalu kejam. Eomma hanya akan menjitakmu terus-menerus."

Tubuhku meremang tiba-tiba. Membayangkan eomma menjitakku berulang-ulang, satu jitakkan saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membayangkannya kan ?" eomma tersenyum puas melihat wajahku pucat pasi.

"Kau eomma yang mengerikan.." desisku.

"Mengerikan adalah nama tengahku." sahut eomma. Bangga sekali dia dengan julukan itu.

"Baik-baik selama eomma di Cina ya.." eomma menepuk pundakku. "Mau eomma bawakan oleh-oleh ?"

"Bawakan Henry untukku." jawabku asal.

Eomma terdiam sejenak. "Oke, akan eomma bawakan Henry untukmu."

Alisku terangkat. "Aku tak sedang bercanda, eomma."

"Eomma juga tidak sedang bercanda."

Aku terus memikirkan kata-kata eomma tadi. Apa eomma akan benar-benar membawa pulang Henry ?

Zhoumi PoV end

~oOo~

Henry PoV

"Henry, hyung keluar sebentar. Kau mau ikut ?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, sementara mataku masih fokus pada artikel yang sedang kubaca.

"Baiklah, kunci pintunya. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing."

Hanya dengusan pelan yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku ini sudah hidup sendirian 3 tahun lebih, kalau hanya hal sederhana begitu aku juga tahu.

"Donghae hyung itu punya dua kepribadian ya ? Kadang bersikap seperti hyung, kadang seperti dongsaeng.."

Aku melangkah ke dapur, berniat mencari cemilan. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, apa Donghae hyung sudah pulang ?

"Siapa ya..? Donghae hyung kan sudah tahu passwordnya.." gumamku sambil melihat interphone.

"Yeoja ?"

Ting tong.. ting tong..

"Aduh, berisik sekali. Tapi aku tidak mengenal yeoja itu.."

Aku masih mengamati tamu misterius itu. Sampai Donghae hyung datang dan bertemu dengan tamu tadi.

"Donghae hyung sepertinya mengenal yeoja itu.."

"Henry-ah..! Hyung pulang...!"

Aku berlari menghampiri Donghae hyung di pintu depan. Yeoja tadi terlihat ikut masuk.

"Hyung, nuguya ?" aku menunjuk yeoja tadi.

"Hae, ini Henry ?" yeoja tadi malah balik bertanya.

Donghae hyung mengangguk pelan.

"KYAAA...! KYEOPTAAA...!" aku dan Donghae hyung hanya memejamkan mata merasakan dengingan di telinga. Apa-apaan yeoja ini, teriakannya persis penyanyi opera. Nyaring sekali.

"Ahjumma, tidak perlu teriak sekeras itu..." keluh Donghae hyung.

"Ya ampun, kau manis sekali. Zhoumi memang pandai memilih..." yeoja -atau ahjumma- tadi malah mencubiti pipiku.

"Yak ! Kau ini siapa sih ?! Seenaknya saja mencubit pipiku !" pekikku kesal. Pipiku sampai agak perih begini.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Henry ?" aku hanya menggeleng.

Donghae hyung berjalan mendekatiku, dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Dia istri Tan Sajangnim, Tan Heechul."

Tubuhku menegang. Istri Tan Sajangnim ? Berarti...

"Dia ibunya Zhoumi." sahut Donghae hyung.

Astaga, aku sudah membentaknya tadi...

Henry PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note~~

Hhheeelllooohhhh... :3

Chapter 8 coming... ^^/

Padahal rencananya aku ga mau bikin ff sepanjang ini, tapi malah jadi keterusan... :|

Bales review dulu~~

Tyahra Lau : Hahaha, semua keluarga SJ dari leader sampe magnae emang pada geser ya otaknya... XD

Bang Won ikut ke Cina. Ntar kalo cuma berduaan takut nyasar di Cina #plaakk

Ga bakal bosen deh liat comment kamu, malah jadi bikin tambah semangat... :)

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Rnine 21 : Doh, bang Hae norak gitu tapi banyak yg suka ya... XD

Kalo Siwon ikut somplak ntar siapa yg pisahin HenHae dong..? #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Gomawo buat 2 reviewers yg selalu bikin aku ketawa dengan commentnya... ^^

Buat para siders, terima kasih juga udh mau baca ff absurdku... ^^

Aku seneng kalo ada yg mau baca ffku, tapi lebih seneng lg kalo kalian mau meninggalkan jejak... :)

Sip, segitu aja bawelannya. Gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	9. Chapter 9

Different Prince chapter 9

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_"Dia istri Tan Sajangnim, Tan Heechul."_

_Tubuhku menegang. Istri Tan Sajangnim ? Berarti..._

_"Dia ibunya Zhoumi." sahut Donghae hyung._

_Astaga, aku sudah membentaknya tadi..._

~oOo~

Donghae PoV

"Silahkan diminum, ahjumma.." aku meletakkan segelas teh dan kue kering di atas meja.

Aku melirik Henry yang sedari tadi diam. Wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Henry ? Gwaenchana ?" tanyaku sambil mengelus punggung Henry.

Henry cuma mengangguk pelan. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Heechul ahjumma.

"Henry ? Kau sakit ?" tanya Heechul ahjumma.

Henry sedikit tersentak. Dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "A, aniya. Aku sehat kok. Hehehe.."

Heechul ahjumma tersenyum. "Benarkah ?"

Henry mengangguk cepat. "Ne. Nan gwaenchana.."

Heechul ahjumma berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Henry. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, Henry..."

Aku cuma terbengong melihat Henry yang diperlakukan bak boneka berbulu halus. Tak kusangka reaksi Heechul ahjumma sampai seperti itu.

"Ji, jinjja ?" tanya Henry susah payah, karena pipi bulatnya terus-terusan dielus Heechul ahjumma.

Heechul ahjumma mengangguk semangat. "Kau imut, pipimu bulat, seperti mochi. Aku jadi ingin menggigitnyaa...!" pekik Heechul ahjumma histeris.

"Donghae, malam ini jadwal Henry kosong kan ?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Ne. Waeyo ahjumma ?"

"Aku akan mengajak menantuku belanja.."

"Mwo ?! Me, menantu ?!" pekik Henry yang masih dalam pelukan Heechul ahjumma.

"Nee.. Kau menantuku, Henry..."

Aku terkikik pelan. Walaupun suami istri tapi sikap Heechul ahjumma sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Tan Sajangnim.

"Aku boleh menginap disini kan ?"

Aku dan Henry saling berpandangan. Bagaimana ini ?

"Tenang saja, aku sudah minta izin pada Hangeng." sahut Heechul ahjumma mengerti pandanganku.

"Kalau Tan Sajangnim sudah mengizinkan, baiklah.." jawabku.

Donghae PoV end

Henry PoV

"Haaahhh.." entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas malam ini.

Tidak kusangka, Heechul ahjumma sangat berbeda dengan Tan Sajangnim. Bahkan aku dipanggil menantu olehnya.

_Bluusshh.._

"Aduh, wajahku jadi panas.." aku mengibaskan tanganku, berusaha mencari udara. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran ?"

"Henry ? Kau sudah siap ?" Heechul ahjumma berteriak dari luar kamarku. Ah, aku baru ingat. Malam ini Heechul ahjumma mengajakku pergi.

"Ne ahjumma..!" jawabku dengan sedikit berteriak. Aku segera menyambar jaket di hanger dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Aku sedikit tersentak. Heechul ahjumma tiba-tiba merangkul lenganku, padahal aku baru saja keluar kamar.

"Menantuku yang manis jadi makin manis malam ini.." Heechul ahjumma mencolek daguku dengan gaya nakalnya.

"A, ahjumma.. jangan begitu.." ujarku gugup.

Heechul ahjumma malah tertawa keras melihat reaksiku. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi."

"Selamat bersenang-senang..! Oh iya, belikan aku dimsum ya !" pekik Donghae hyung.

Heechul ahjumma hanya memberi tanda oke, kemudian menyeretku entah kemana.

Henry PoV end

~oOo~

Normal PoV

"Undangan makan malam ?"

Hangeng mengangguk pelan. "Tuan dan Nyonya Jung baru kembali ke Korea hari ini. Mereka ingin bertemu langsung denganmu."

Zhoumi mendengus keras. "Aku tidak ikut. Lagipula eomma sedang di Cina, kenapa tidak tunggu sampai eomma kembali ?"

"Tuan Jung harus kembali ke Rusia esok lusa. Eommamu sudah sering bertemu mereka, jadi tidak masalah." jawab Hangeng.

"Dasar keluarga kaku.." umpat Zhoumi, dengan berbisik. "Hanya makan malam, aku tidak mau membicarakan yang lain." ujar Zhoumi seraya melangkah keluar ruangan sang appa.

Hangeng menatap punggung Zhoumi yang menghilang dibalik pintu. "Appa berani menjamin, tak akan lebih dari sekedar makan malam.."

Zhoumi melangkah lebar-lebar menuju tempat parkir. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat.

"Zhoumi gege...!" langkah Zhoumi terhenti saat ia mendengar suara. Suara yang tak asing lagi, bahkan membuat Zhoumi bosan karena mendengarnya hampir setiap hari.

"Kau mau pulang ?" yeoja pemilik suara tadi merangkul lengan Zhoumi.

"Wae ?" tanya Zhoumi malas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko perhiasan ? Kita beli cincin pertunangan.."

Zhoumi melebarkan matanya yang semula terlihat sayu. Cincin tunangan dia bilang ?

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Yeoja tadi, Jessica, hanya memandang bingung. "Gege tidak tahu ? Ayahku kan mengundang Tan ahjussi makan malam untuk membahas hal ini."

"Sudah kuduga, makan malam ini ada maksud tersembunyi." pikir Zhoumi.

"Gege ? Ayo kita pergi.."

Zhoumi melepas rangkulan Jessica "Aku mau pulang."

Zhoumi berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jessica. Kepalanya mendadak pusing memikirkan nanti malam.

"Apa aku tidak perlu datang saja ? Ah, itu tindakan pengecut, aku tidak mungkin kabur begitu saja." Zhoumi bergumam sendirian sepanjang jalan.

"Tapi kalau benar-benar bertunangan..." langkah Zhoumi terhenti. Wajahnya berubah cemas. "Henry.."

Normal PoV end

Hangeng PoV

Aku memandang langit sore dari jendela besar di ruanganku. Sampai suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Ahjussi..? Boleh aku masuk ?" Jessica muncul dari balik pintu.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jessica ?" tanyaku setelah duduk di sofa.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Jessica terlihat ragu. "Kira-kira kapan aku dan Zhoumi gege akan bertunangan ?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, tapi aku mencoba bersikap biasa. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Appa meminta keputusan dari ahjussi. Appa ingin secepatnya, jadi kalau bisa..."

"Jadi appamu mengundang kami makan malam untuk menanyakan hal itu ?" aku memotong kata-kata Jessica.

Jessica terdiam, lalu mengangguk sekilas. "Bagaimana, ahjussi..?"

Aku bangkit, berjalan ke meja kerjaku. "Bilang pada Tuan Jung.." aku mengambil napas sejenak. "Kami akan memenuhi undangan kalian, tapi tidak untuk membicarakan pertunangan."

Raut wajah Jessica berubah, sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu.." dia membungkuk hormat.

Aku merogoh ponselku, mengambil smartphone hitamku. Menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu setelah sebelumnya menekan beberapa nomor.

"Bagaimana ?" tanyaku begitu terdengar jawaban dari line seberang.

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan yang kubutuhkan.

Tanpa sadar mulutku mengukir senyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bawa mereka kembali, Siwon."

Hangeng PoV end

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note~~

Anyeeooonnnggg... ^o^/

Chapter 9 coming...!

Kemarin aku absen ga update, soalnya pulsa wifi abis... T^T

Sebentar lg Henry bakal ikut geser otaknya.. #plaakk

Aku pengen publish cerita lain tapi takut cerita ini ga kepegang. Jadi aku tahan dulu ga publish sampe ff ini tamat.

Bales review dulu ya~~

Tyahra Lau : Hahaha, Heenim sama Henry kalo ketemu emang bakal rempong... XD

Ffnya aku bikin pendek biar pada penasaran... #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Rnine 21 : Chullie eomma udh jadi string sekarang... XD

Itu maksudnya Henry udh lama tinggal sendirian di apartemen, jadi kalo masalah keamanan dia udh tahu. Kalo di Cina dia baru beberapa bulan.. ^^

Emang SJ tuh grup ganteng-ganteng somplak ya... #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Udahan deh bawelannya author..

Gomawo buat para siders yg menyempatkan baca. Aku senang klo ffku dibaca sama banyak orang... ^^

Seperti biasa, ditunggu reviewnya ya. Gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	10. Chapter 10

Different Prince chapter 10

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_"Bagaimana ?" tanyaku begitu terdengar jawaban dari line seberang._

_Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan yang kubutuhkan._

_Tanpa sadar mulutku mengukir senyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bawa mereka kembali, Siwon."_

~oOo~

Siwon PoV

"Henry ? Donghae ?" aku berkeliling mencari kedua bocah itu. Tapi aku tidak juga menemukan mereka.

"Kemana mereka ?"

Napasku hampir habis setelah berlari mengelilingi bangunan luas ini. Aku memutuskan ke dapur dan mencari air minum.

"Siwon ? Kau sedang apa ?" aku hampir tersedak saat Donghae menepuk bahuku.

"Yak ! Aku sedang minum ! Jangan tepuk sembarangan !"

Donghae hanya memamerkan cengiran bocahnya.

"Kau dari mana ? Henry dimana ?" tanyaku tanpa jeda.

"Hey, hey. Tanyakan satu persatu. Kalau sekaligus aku bingung menjawabnya." keluh Donghae.

Aku mendesah keras. "Baiklah. Kau habis dari mana ? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

"Aku dikamar lantai dua." jawab Donghae. "Lalu pertanyaan kedua ?"

"Mana Henry ?"

"Henry sedang keluar dengan Heechul ahjumma."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Nyonya Heechul datang kesini ? Apa dia menginap ?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Beliau akan menginap malam ini."

"Hubungi Henry, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan."

Donghae hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Kita akan segera pulang ke Korea."

"Mwo ?!"

Siwon PoV end

~oOo~

Normal PoV

Zhoumi terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan sang appa, Tan Hangeng yang juga terlihat sama gagahnya.

"Zhoumi, jaga sikap dan raut wajahmu nanti." bisik Hangeng tanpa menoleh.

Zhoumi hanya membuang napas kasar, membuat poninya yang sudah disisir rapi sedikit berantakan.

Mereka masuk ke ruangan yang lebih sepi dari ruangan lain. Sepertinya itu ruangan VIP restoran Itali, tempat mereka mengadakan acara makan malam.

Di salah satu meja disana sudah duduk 3 orang yang berpakaian tak kalah mewah. Itu keluarga Jung, terlihat dari Jessica yang ikut duduk disana.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang. Ayo silahkan duduk." satu-satunya namja di meja itu, Mr. Jung, bangkit dan menyambut keluarga Tan.

"Terima kasih, Jung." Hangeng berjalan lebih cepat dan menghampiri Mr. Jung.

Zhoumi hanya mengikuti dengan langkah pelan. Langkahnya semakin berat saat mendekati meja makan.

"Zhoumi ? Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih berumur 10 tahun." Mr. Jung menepuk bahu Zhoumi.

"Apa kabar, Jung ahjussi.." sapa Zhoumi seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Kau semakin tampan, Zhoumi. Pantas saja Jessica makin menyukaimu.." sahut Mrs. Jung, sedangkan Jessica tersipu malu digoda sang eomma.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum hambar. Rasanya ingin muntah melihat basa-basi kuno seperti ini, padahal mereka mengaku orang kaya.

Setelah basa-basi kuno tadi mereka kembali duduk. Mereka melakukan obrolan ringan, ala orang kaya, hingga pelayan datang membawakan makanan berkelas yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

"Aku lebih suka roti bakar buatan Henry.." gumam Zhoumi hampir tak terdengar.

Hangeng hanya menyikut perut Zhoumi, kemudian memandang ke arah keluarga Jung.

Hangeng menghela napas lega, sepertinya gumaman Zhoumi tadi tak terdengar sampai sana.

"Makan saja, Tan Zhoumi." Hangeng ikut berbisik.

"Oh iya, apa Zhoumi sudah memutuskan hari baik untuk acara pertunangan ?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Zhoumi langsung terdiam. Tangan yang baru saja menyendok pasta turun kembali.

"Selera makanku benar-benar hilang sekarang." pikirnya.

"Zhoumi sedang belajar menjadi CEO yang baik, jadi dia belum memikirkan hal lain." jawab Hangeng.

Mr. Jung tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah ? Kupikir Zhoumi sudah cukup hebat sekarang."

"Tapi bagiku masih kurang. Lagipula Zhoumi dan Jessica masih muda, apa kalian ingin cepat menikah ?" mata Hangeng bergantian memandang Zhoumi dan Jessica.

"Ka, kalau aku.. terserah Zhoumi gege saja..." Jessica tertunduk malu.

"Aku belum siap." sontak semua mata tertuju pada Zhoumi. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya balas memandang santai.

"Aku masih mau mengurus agensi." lanjut Zhoumi.

"Setelah menikah kau masih bisa mengurus agensi kan ?" Mr. Jung terus mendesak.

"Yeobo, sudahlah.. Mungkin Zhoumi masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya." ujar Mrs. Jung menyadari raut wajah Zhoumi.

"Tapi..."

"Maaf, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Zhoumi bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap Zhoumi." Hangeng melihat ekspresi tidak senang Mr. Jung saat kata-katanya tadi dipotong begitu saja.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula kami memaklumi sikap Zhoumi, dia masih muda. Pernikahan kan bukan urusan sepele, perlu dipikirkan baik-baik." jawab Mrs. Jung.

"Kalau begitu cukup bertunangan dulu kan ? Pernikahan bisa dibicarakan nanti." Mr. Jung belum menyerah.

"Maaf, perjodohan ini memang kita yang merencanakan. Tapi untuk masalah pertunangan dan pernikahan itu urusan Zhoumi dan Jessica." jawab Hangeng santai.

Hangeng tak menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka Mr. Jung yang ditujukan padanya. Rencana yang sudah ia susun selama ini hampir berhasil, tak boleh gagal hanya karena hal seperti ini.

Normal PoV end

Jessica PoV

"Makan malam yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih atas undangannya, Jung." ujar Tan ahjussi.

Aku, appa dan eomma mengantar Tan ahjussi dan Zhoumi gege di depan pintu restoran, sebelum mobil kami datang.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan raut kecewaku. Harusnya malam ini kami sudah membicarakan masalah pertunangan, tapi malah..

"Jessica ? Ayo kita pulang.." eomma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ne eomma.." jawabku pelan.

Di mobil aku hanya memandang jalan. Beberapa kali aku menghela napas.

"Kau pasti kecewa kan Jess ?"

Aku sedikit tersentak, lalu memandang appa dengan sedikit bingung.

"Harusnya kau dan Zhoumi segera menikah.." gumam appa.

"Appa.. sudahlah. Nanti kan bisa dibicarakan lagi. Tan ahjussi benar, aku dan Zhoumi gege masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Masalahnya bukan itu, sayang.."

"Lalu ?"

"Itu..." appa terlihat ragu untuk bicara. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu.."

Appa kembali diam. Aku mulai mencurigai sikap appa. Beliau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Jessica PoV end

~oOo~

Donghae PoV

Aku terdiam dengan mulut menganga saat melihat tumpukan tas belanja itu.

"Hyung ! Hyung ! Jaket ini keren kan ? Heenim ahjumma yang memilihkan untukku !"

Henry menunjukkan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Aku perhatikan jaket itu, sepertinya itu model jaket yeoja ?

"Ini... jaket untuk yeoja kan ?" tanyaku ragu.

Henry mengangguk antusias. "Tapi keren kan, hyung ? Heenim ahjumma pandai memilih !"

Gawat, sepertinya Heechul ahjumma benar-benar memperlakukan Henry seperti yeoja.

"Tapi..." belum selesai aku bicara Henry sudah sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Hyung ! Coba lihat foto ini ! Aku cantik kan dengan gaun ala Elsa ini ?"

Mataku membulat selebar yang kubisa. Di foto itu aku melihat Henry dan Heechul ahjumma bercross dressing !

Heechul ahjumma memakai baju ala koboy namja lengkap dengan kumis. Sedangkan Henry, eemm... dia memakai gaun biru seperti yang digunakan Elsa, si putri es di film Frozen itu. Dan jangan lupakan wig pirangnya...

"Bagaimana, hyung ? Aku cantik kan ? Cantik kan...?" desak Henry.

"Eemm.. ya kau can..tik.." jawabku ragu. Tapi... kalau boleh jujur Henry memang terlihat manis sih.

Oh, Heechul ahjumma.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Henry..? Kenapa anak baik itu berubah jadi segila dirimu..?

"Baru beberapa jam pergi dengan Heechul ahjumma, dia sudah jadi segila itu..." gumamku pelan.

"Aku lebih menyukai menantu yang gila, Lee Donghae.."

Tubuhku meremang seketika. Heechul ahjumma sudah berdiri tepat di belakangku. Dia hanya tersenyum menatapku, bukan senyum yang wajar pastinya.

"Henry yang sekarang lebih menyenangkan kan ?" tanya Heechul ahjumma.

"N, ne ahjumma.." aku menyengir kaku.

Benar juga, dulu aku mengenal Henry sebagai anak baik yang pendiam.

Tapi sekarang... aku bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat gaya Henry saat selca.

"Henry ! Aku mau ikut selca..!"

Donghae PoV end

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Anyeooonnnggg... ^o^/

Aku bawa chapter 10...!

Di chapter ini aku bayangin Henry pake kostum Elsa, trus Heechul pake kostum sherifnya Siwon di Mamacita plus kumisnya.

Lucu kali ya kalo mereka beneran foto pake kostum gituan... XD

Oke, bales review dulu~~

Tyahra Lau : Hahaha, aku suka ketawa sendiri kalo bayangin Henry & Heechul tinggal serumah. Lama-lama Zhoumi sama Han appa ikutan geser otaknya.. XD

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Rnine 21 : Han appa ada alesan buat nunda acara tunangannya Zhoumi & Jess.

Iya akhirnya HenHae akhirnya dibawa pulang sebelum otak mereka makin geser... #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Duh, padahal awalnya aku mau bikin ff yg serius. Tapi semenjak Hae jadi somplak jadi ga serius lg... #plaakk

Tapi gpp sih, idenya jadi makin berkembang, sekaligus menghibur otak yg lg pusing... ^^v

Buat readers yg lainnya, terima kasih banyak. Semoga kalian ga bosen ikutin ff absurd & pasaran ini.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	11. Chapter 11

Different Prince chapter 11

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_Benar juga, dulu aku mengenal Henry sebagai anak baik yang pendiam._

_Tapi sekarang... aku bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat gaya Henry saat selca._

_"Henry ! Aku mau ikut selca..!"_

~oOo~

Normal PoV

"Appa.."

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya, sudut matanya melirik ke belakang.

"Kau ingin bertanya masalah makan malam tadi ?" tanya Hangeng tanpa berbalik.

"N, ne appa.." jawab Zhoumi.

Hangeng mendesah keras. "Besok saja kujelaskan. Hari ini appa lelah."

Zhoumi hanya terdiam memandang punggung Hangeng. Perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa mewah ruang keluarga.

"Henry.." Zhoumi mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya. "Gege belum berbuat apapun... Bagaimana ini ?"

Sementara itu, Hangeng memilih masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Membaca beberapa dokumen yang baru saja dikirimkan Siwon.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Kerja bagus, Kim Henry..."

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

Aku benar-benar tak tidur semalaman. Appa selalu saja membuatku penasaran, padahal dia tahu aku paling tidak suka dibuat penasaran.

"Eh ? Ini surat apa ?"

Sepucuk kertas yang tergeletak di meja ruang keluarga cukup menarik perhatianku.

"Saham ?" aku menggumam membaca isi kertas tadi. "Ini saham yang sudah dibeli appa ?"

Mataku terpusat pada sebaris nama dari daftar di kertas itu. "Jung Enterprise ? Ini saham keluarga Jung kan ?"

"Zhoumi ? Kau sedang apa ?"

Aku tersentak mendengar panggilan appa. Refleks aku menyembunyikan kertas tadi di punggungku.

"A, appa.. Sudah bangun..?" aku menggaruk tengkuk belakangku.

Appa melihat ke arah tanganku, kemudian menatap mataku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membacanya." appa berbalik membelakangiku. "Ikut aku, Zhoumi. Appa akan jelaskan semuanya."

Aku berjalan pelan mengikuti appa. Akhirnya aku tahu apa penyebab sikap aneh appa akhir-akhir ini.

Zhoumi PoV end

~oOo~

Henry PoV

"Jadi.. besok kita pulang ?"

Donghae hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Pulang ke Korea ?"

Donghae hyung mengangguk lagi.

"Kembali ke Seoul ?"

Kali ini Donghae hyung menghela napas, dan menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang sedang merapikan baju.

"Henry, kau sudah berapa lama tinggal di Cina ?"

Aku menghitung dengan jariku. "Eeemmm.. empat bulan, hyung."

"Nah, apa kau masih ingat kalau Seoul itu ibukota Korea Selatan ?"

Aku hanya menyengir kecil. "Habisnya aku masih belum percaya. Kita akan pulang ke Korea..." aku tersenyum sumringah.

Donghae hyung ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu cepat bereskan kopermu."

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"HEEENNRRYYY...! DIMANA KAAAUU...?!"

Aku tersentak, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari kamar Donghae hyung.

"Ne, ahjumma ?" aku melihat Heechul ahjumma membawa plastik besar. Apa dia baru pulang belanja ?

"Ah, kau disana rupanya. Ayo ikut aku.."

Heechul ahjumma menyeretku ke dapur. Donghae hyung yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua hanya bengong memperhatikan kami.

"Ahjumma.. ada apa ? Kenapa membawaku ke dapur ?"

Heechul mengeluarkan isi plastik besar tadi. Berbagai macam sayuran, bumbu, dan bahan lainnya. Apa maksudnya ini ?

"Ini." Heechul ahjumma memberikan apron putih padaku.

Aku masih memandang bingung apron dan sayuran tadi. "Aku.. harus apa..?"

Heechul ahjumma malah ikut menatapku bingung. "Tentu saja memasak. Kau yang masak untuk makan siang hari ini."

Mataku sukses terbelalak lebar. Memasak ? Tapi aku...

"Henry tidak bisa memasak, ahjumma.." sahut Donghae hyung saat mengambil air minum di kulkas.

Heechul ahjumma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bercanda kan ?"

"A, aniya.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak.." jawabku gugup.

"MWOYAA...?!"

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat mendengar teriakan menggelegar Heechul ahjumma. Sedangkan Donghae hyung sampai terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak air.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kuajarkan masak mulai hari ini." ujar Heechul ahjumma. "Dan kita tidak akan pulang ke Korea sebelum kau bisa masak !"

"MWOYAA...?!" kali ini aku dan Donghae Hyung yang berteriak.

Henry PoV end

~oOo~

Normal PoV

Dua namja dewasa itu hanya saling diam di meja makan.

"Zhoumi ?" sang kepala keluarga, Tan Hangeng mulai membuka percakapan.

Zhoumi hanya menatap appanya dalam diam.

"Apa kau membenci appa ?"

Zhoumi hanya mengerutkan alis mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa appa bertanya seperti itu ?" Zhoumi balik bertanya.

Hangeng membuang napas kasar. "Appa sudah seenaknya mengatur hidupmu. Menyuruhmu dekat dengan yeoja yang belum pernah kau kenal, memisahkanmu dengan Henry..." Hangeng terdiam. "Maafkan appa.." gumamnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba appa bicara seperti itu ? Sebenarnya ada apa ?" desak Zhoumi.

"Surat tadi..." Hangeng terdiam memandang kertas yang tadi dibawa Zhoumi. "Itu daftar saham yang berhasil appa kuasai."

Zhoumi membaca ulang isi kertas tadi. "Jung Enterprise ini juga ?"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Itu saham keluarga Jung. Appa berhasil merebutnya setelah sekian lama berjuang."

"Tapi bukankah kalian akan bekerja sama ? Kenapa harus saling berebut saham ?"

Hangeng hanya diam, membuat Zhoumi semakin penasaran.

"Itulah alasan perjodohanmu, Zhoumi.."

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

Aku hanya memandang kosong hamparan langit dari jendela kamar. Padahal hari ini agak mendung, awan pun tak secerah biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku betah lama-lama memandangnya.

"Haaahh..." aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pigura kecil di meja kerjaku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Di dalam pigura itu, ada fotoku dan Henry. Henry yang tertawa lepas, matanya yang berbinar ceria.

"Cepatlah kembali, Henry..."

Perhatianku berpindah pada pigura yang lebih besar, tepat di sebelah fotoku.

"Appa.. ternyata kau tidak berubah. Kau tetap appa yang terbaik..." aku mengelus pigura besar itu, foto keluargaku.

"Eomma.. cepat pulang dan bawakan oleh-oleh untukku..."

Mataku terasa berat. Maklum saja, hampir 10 jam aku tidak tidur.

"Aku mau tiduurr.." gumamku. Aku merebahkan kepalaku di meja, dan mulai memejamkan mata.

_Ngiiinnnggg..._

"Iissshh ! Kenapa musim begini ada nyamuk ?!"

Usaha tidurku terusik karena dengungan di telingaku. Aku mencoba menepuk telingaku, berusaha menghilangkan suara yang mengganggu tadi.

"Haaiiisshh.. kenapa tidak hilang juga...?" keluhku frustasi.

Zhoumi PoV end

~oOo~

Henry PoV

"Ulangi lagi."

Aku hanya menatap nanar tumpukan masakan -entah itu bisa disebut masakan atau tidak- yang berantakan di wastafel. Sepertinya Donghae hyung harus membeli karbol untuk bersih-bersih nanti.

"Ahjumma.. sudah ya belajar masaknya. Aku lapaarr..."

Heechul ahjumma menggeleng tegas. "Aku juga lapar, karena itu kau harus cepat bisa !"

"Ahjumma.. belajar memasak kan harus pelan-pelan..." rajukku lagi.

"Yak ! Tan Henry ! Bagaimana kau bisa memasak untuk Zhoumi nanti ?!"

"Aku bisa membuat roti bakar kok. Mimi ge juga suka roti bakar buatanku."

"Apa kau mau Zhoumi makan siang dan makan malam dengan roti bakar terus ?!"

"Kita kan bisa beli makanan jadi.." gumamku.

"Jangan biasakan memberi makan suamimu dengan masakan orang lain !"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Betapa beruntungnya aku punya calon mertua 'sebaik' ini...

Oh Tuhan.. kenapa Kau tidak takdirkan aku jadi namja yang jago memasak..?

"Sudah selesai belum ?" Donghae hyung datang menghampiri kami dengan membawa bungkusan.

"Aku bawa ramyun. Tadi saat jalan-jalan aku melewati kedai ramyun korea."

Mataku berbinar cerah saat melihat bungkusan itu. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak perlahan.

Plaakk !

"Kita tidak akan makan sebelum masakanmu jadi."

Kesadaranku kembali saat Heechul ahjumma memukul tanganku dengan spatula.

"Aiisshh.. nanti ramyunnya mengembang, ahjumma.." protes Donghae hyung.

"Lagipula Henry itu tidak mungkin bisa memasak. Jadi..." ocehan Donghae hyung tidak terdengar lagi setelah Heechul ahjumma mengeluarkan lirikan mautnya.

"Jadi.. silahkan lanjutkan.." cicit Donghae hyung. Huh, kau payah, hyung. Kupikir kau bisa menolongku.

"Nah, silahkan lanjutkan tugasmu, Tan Henry..."

"Arraseo, ahjumma..." jawabku nelangsa.

Henry PoV end

Siwon PoV

Aku menatap sosok yang sedang tidur itu dengan pandangan... kasihan ?

Ayolah, rumah ini sangat besar. Kau bahkan bisa menemukan ruang tidur dimana-mana, tapi orang ini...

Dia bahkan tidur di sofa ruang tamu ?

"Yak ! Lee Donghae ! Wake up !"

Sepertinya tendangan kecilku -yang cukup bertenaga- di bokong Donghae cukup mengusik mimpi indahnya.

Perlahan Donghae bangun dan menatapku linglung. Efek bangun tidur sepertinya.

"Kenapa tidur disini ? Bagaimana kalau ada tamu datang ?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan jadi makin kusut.

"Tadi aku kekenyangan setelah makan ramyun.. Lalu aku ketiduran disini..." jawabnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah bereskan pakaianmu ?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Ini tiket pesawatmu dan Henry. Oh iya, tiket untuk Nyonya Heechul juga sudah ada."

Aku meletakkan amplop panjang itu di meja di hadapan Donghae.

Siwon PoV end

Donghae PoV

"Penerbangan besok jam empat sore.." aku membaca jadwal di tiket pesawat yang diberikan Siwon.

"Besok.. Besok jam empat sore.."

"Masih lama. Lagipula barang-barangku sudah dibereskan..."

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku, berniat melanjutkan tidur. Baru saja aku memejamkan mata...

_'Kita tidak akan pulang ke Korea sebelum kau bisa masak !'_

Mataku kembali melebar. Rasa kantukku hilang seketika.

"Henry ! Kau harus bisa masak ! Besok kita akan pulang !"

Donghae PoV end

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Anyeeoonngg... ^o^/

Aku bawa chapter 11... :3

Kali ini chapternya lebih panjang, semoga bisa lebih puas bacanya... ^^

Rencananya ff ini sebentar lagi tamat, semoga ide cerita & semangatnya masih kenceng. Hehehe...

Bales review dulu~~

Tyahra Lau : Hahaha, awalnya juga aku mau bikin ff serius. Tapi ternyata susah bikin Heechul eomma sama HenHae jadi karakter serius. Pasti bakal geser otaknya... #plaakk

Iya, Mr. Jung punya alesan pribadi jodohin anaknya. Sebentar lagi semuanya ketahuan.

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Rnine 21 : Mr. Jung blm tahu kok kalo Mimi pacaran sama Henry, dia ada alesan sendiri. Nanti dijelasin kok.. ^^

Nanti aku bikin Siwon somplaknya masih tahap wajar, ga sampe akut kaya' HenHae...#plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Ga terasa aku publish ff ini udh chapter ke 11, tadinya ff ini mogok di chapter 4 dan aku diemin gitu aja.

Ternyata pas coba diketik lagi, idenya ngalir lagi... ^^

Buat para readers yg lain, gomawo udh meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan ikutin ffku...

Buat reviewers setiaku juga, saranghae... XD

Kalian bener2 penyemangatku buat terusin ff ini. Jangan bosen buat komentarin karyaku ya... ^^

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	12. Chapter 12

Different Prince chapter 12

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku, berniat melanjutkan tidur. Baru saja aku memejamkan mata..._

_'Kita tidak akan pulang ke Korea sebelum kau bisa masak !'_

_Mataku kembali melebar. Rasa kantukku hilang seketika._

_"Henry ! Kau harus bisa masak ! Besok kita akan pulang !"_

~oOo~

Normal PoV

"Selesai...!"

Heechul memandang puas pada masakan yang ada di depannya. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa, Henry."

"Henry ! Kau sudah..." Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di depan meja makan. "Sudah selesai...?"

"Hyung ! Masakanku berhasil ! Yeaayyy...!" Henry melompat-lompat persis anak yang baru saja naik kelas.

"Ini... japchae ?" Donghae menunjuk salah satu dari dua masakan di meja.

Henry mengangguk semangat. "Yang satu lagi bulgogi."

"Ini... bisa dimakan ?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tentu saja." Heechul mengambil sumpit dan sendok. "Cobalah."

Donghae menerima sumpit yang disodorkan Heechul. "Ahjumma sudah mencobanya ?"

Heechul ahjumma tersenyum. "Belum."

Pandangan Donghae berubah memelas. "Aku dijadikan kelinci percobaan ?"

"Masakan menantuku tidak seburuk itu. Cepat dicoba !" desak Heechul.

Dengan ragu, Donghae mengambil sedikit japchae dengan sumpit.

"Setidaknya selama hidup aku sudah jadi orang baik..." gumam Donghae dalam hati. Perlahan japchae tadi masuk ke mulutnya.

Heechul dan Henry hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Setiap gerakan rahang Donghae terasa sangat lama.

_Gluukk.._

Donghae terdiam. Matanya bergantian memandang Henry dan japchae buatannya.

"Bagaimana.. rasanya..?" tanya Henry.

"Hmm.. lumayan. Hanya saja.. japchaenya terlalu matang..." jawab Donghae.

"Yes !" Henry segera menarik japchae tadi dan memasukkannya ke kotak bekal.

"Yak ! Kenapa dibungkus ?" protes Donghae.

"Ini untuk Mimi ge."

Donghae menatap bingung. "Kalau begitu kau bisa buatkan lagi nanti."

"Aniya ! Mimi ge harus mencoba hasil masakan pertamaku !"

Donghae hanya memutar matanya. "Terserahlah."

"Kau belum mencoba bulgoginya, Hae." sahut Heechul.

Donghae melirik bulgogi yang dimaksud. Ini lebih mirip jjangmyeon daripada bulgogi, warnanya hitam pekat.

"Apa ini memakai tinta cumi ?" tanya Donghae.

"Itu pakai kecap. Tapi Henry terlalu banyak menakarnya." jawab Heechul santai.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Donghae mencicipi bulgogi itu. Matanya mengernyit saat makanan itu meluncur ke tenggorokannya.

"Terlalu manis.." gumam Donghae. "Kadar gula darahku bisa naik drastis kalau begini terus setiap hari..."

"Setidaknya ini bisa dimakan." Heechul ikut mencicipi. "Nanti di Korea akan kuajarkan lagi."

"Oh iya. Henry, besok kita pulang, aku sudah dapat tiketnya dari Siwon."

"Mwo ? Besok ?! Jam berapa ?!" pekik Henry.

"Jam empat sore."

"Whaaatt...?! Aku belum rapikan barang-barangkuuu...!"

Henry segera melesat ke kamar. Tak peduli dengan baju dan badannya yang lengket seusai memasak tadi.

"Ahjumma sudah bersiap ?" tanya Donghae pada Heechul yang sedang membuat teh.

Heechul mengangguk. "Semua bajuku masih di koper. Jadi tidak perlu repot merapikan."

"Kalau begitu aku bantu Henry saja."

Baru saja Donghae ingin melangkah, kerah belakang bajunya ditarik oleh Heechul.

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, tolong bereskan dapur ya." ujar Heechul. Dengan ringannya dia melangkah keluar dapur sambil membawa teh yang tadi dia buat.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan dengan karbol." sahut Heechul lagi.

Donghae menghela napas sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Oh, dapur yang cantik... Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu sampai kau jadi buruk rupa begini..?"

Normal PoV end

~oOo~

Zhoumi PoV

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Zhoumi ? Kau di dalam ?"

Aku memandang sekeliling. Rasanya tadi masih terang, kenapa sekarang semuanya gelap ?

Kulirik jam di meja nakas. Jam lima sore..

"Zhoumi..?"

Panggilan appa dari balik pintu terdengar lagi. Aku meregangkan badanku, tidur di meja ternyata pegal juga.

"Masuk saja, appa.."

Appa masuk dan duduk di pinggir kasurku. Beliau tersenyum dan mengelus rambut kusutku.

"Besok kau tidak ada urusan kan ?" tanya appa.

Aku mengangguk.

"Besok sore kau jemput Henry di bandara ya." ujar appa.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Eh ? Apa tadi ? Menjemput...

..Henry ?

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

"MWO ?!" mataku terbuka sempurna.

"Reaksimu lambat, anak muda.." cibir appa.

"Ap, appa tadi bilang apa ? Besok aku harus apa ?"

Appa malah diam memandangku.

"Appa tidak akan ulang lagi. Kau pasti sudah dengar tadi." jawab appa seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"So, sore jam berapa ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hubungi eommamu. Appa tidak tahu pasti jam berapa mereka tiba."

"Arraseo, Sajangnim !" jawabku keras.

Aku langsung menyambar ponselku yang tergeletak di kasur. Menekan beberapa nomor kemudian menempelkan benda itu di telingaku.

"Pergi kemana kau, Nyonya Tan..? Ayo angkat teleponnya..." aku bergumam kesal, karena dari tadi hanya nada sambung yang terdengar.

_'What's wrong, Tan Zhoumi..?' _akhirnya ada jawaban juga.

"Jangan sok berbahasa Inggris, Madam. Ingat, suamimu orang Cina." sahutku.

Eomma mendecih. _'Sudahlah. Ada apa telepon ?'_

"Kau mungkin satu-satunya eomma yang tidak senang saat ditelepon anaknya."

_'Aiissh ! Begitu sampai di Korea akan kujitak kau sampai botak !'_

Aku tertawa keras. "Apa eomma tega menjitak anakmu yang tampan ini ?"

_'Tentu saja tega. Ada apa ? Eomma sedang sibuk.'_

"Eomma besok pulang kan ? Jam berapa kira-kira kalian sampai di Incheon ?"

_'Entahlah, tapi kami akan berangkat jam empat sore. Mungkin sekitar jam enam kami sampai.'_

"Hmm.. arraseo.."

_'Waeyo ? Kau mau menjemput eomma ? Eomma sudah dewasa, tak perlu kau jemput.'_

"Aku mau menjemput Henry, Madam Tan."

Kali ini eomma menggeram, mungkin kalau ada di sebelahnya aku benar-benar dijitak olehnya.

_'Dasar anak kurang ajar ! Sampai di Korea nanti aku akan benar-benar menjitakmu !'_

Benar kan apa yang kubilang..

"Arra, arra.. silahkan jitak aku sesukamu, Madam. Saranghae..." aku memutus panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban eomma.

"Aku harus siapkan obat penumbuh rambut. Eomma akan membuatku botak nanti..." gumamku sambil mengelus rambut.

Zhoumi PoV end

~oOo~

Donghae PoV

"Henry.. bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit ?"

Henry tak menghiraukan perkataanku. Dia masih saja membereskan barang-barangnya dengan brutal.

"Kau dan Heechul ahjumma memang juaranya pengacau ruangan." gumamku.

Aku memungut handuk kecil yang terjatuh di lantai. Kulirik jam dinding di kamar Henry, sudah jam 10 pagi. Pantas saja Henry makin panik.

"Biar hyung yang rapikan kopermu, kau tengok ke kamar mandi. Cek apa masih ada yang ketinggalan."

Henry mengangguk. Ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi, sedangkan aku beranjak memeriksa kopernya.

"Astaga, berantakan sekali..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat keadaan koper Henry. Persis koper anak berumur tujuh tahun saat darmawisata sekolah.

"Hyung ! Handukku belum kering !" pekik Henry dari kamar mandi.

"Jemur di balkon ! Sekarang mataharinya masih terik !" jawabku tidak kalah keras.

"Apa belum selesai ?"

Heechul ahjumma berdiri di depan pintu kamar Henry.

"Belum, ahjumma.." jawabku singkat.

Heechul ahjumma menghela napas lelah. "Apa yang anak itu lakukan selama ini ?"

"Henry paling buruk dalam soal beres-beres."

"Aku harus kerja keras mendidiknya jadi menantu yang baik."

Aku melirik Heechul ahjumma. "Daripada terus berkomentar lebih baik bantu aku bereskan kamar ini, ahjumma."

"Kau berani memerintahku, Lee Donghae ?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya memberi saran." aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya seperti Zhoumi." desis Heechul ahjumma.

"Mungkin aku sudah jadi Zhoumi kedua sekarang.." jawabku santai.

"Oh begitu..." Heechul ahjumma perlahan mendekatiku, dan...

_Pletaakk !_

Otakku mendadak blank...

"YAK ! Ige mwo..."

Baiklah, sumpah serapahku harus kutelan bulat-bulat saat melihat pandangan iblis itu.

"Asal kau tahu, aku baru saja bilang pada Zhoumi akan menjitak kepalanya." ujar Heechul ahjumma.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Lalu kenapa kepalaku yang dijitak ?"

Heechul ahjumma tesenyum setan. "Kau bilang kau sudah jadi Zhoumi kedua." Heechul ahjumma menjulurkan lidahnya, meledekku.

Oh, Tan Zhoumi. Jitakan nista ibumu akan kuteruskan padamu nanti !

Donghae PoV end

Henry PoV

"Handuk sudah, alat mandi sudah, ipod sudah, charger sudah." aku memeriksa isi koperku sekali lagi.

"Henry ? Sudah beres semua ?" Donghae hyung muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sudah, hyung." jawabku sambil memakai tas punggung dan menyeret koperku.

"Tunggu di teras. Aku mau ke toilet dulu, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat."

"Ne hyung.."

Aku meletakkan koperku di sebelah koper Donghae hyung. Eh ? Dua koper besar ini punya siapa ?

"Apa ini koper Donghae hyung juga ?" gumamku sambil mengamati koper ini. "Tapi warnanya pink, Donghae hyung kan benci warna pink.."

"Ada apa dengan koperku, Henry ?"

Aku tersentak. Kulihat Heechul ahjumma sudah siap dengan tas tangannya.

"Aniya. Ini.. koper ini..." aku menunjuk dua koper pink tadi. "Punya Heechul ahjumma ?"

Heechul ahjumma mengangguk. "Semuanya punyaku. Waeyo ?"

"Ah, aniya. Hehehe..."

"Ahjumma, kau cuma pergi tiga hari, tapi bawaanmu sebanyak ini." sahut Donghae hyung. "Apa satu koper lagi berisi alat-alat make up ?"

_Pletaakk !_

"Alat make upku tidak sebanyak itu ! Tadinya aku berniat liburan dua minggu disini, tapi Hangeng sudah menyuruh kalian pulang." jelas Heechul ahjumma, setelah menyarangkan jitakannya di kepala Donghae hyung.

"Kalau memang ahjumma ingin liburan kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja ? Apa ahjumma takut tinggal disini sendirian ?" sahut Donghae hyung, yang masih meringis karena jitakan Heechul ahjumma.

"Sepertinya kau ketagihan dengan jitakanku ya ?" Heechul ahjumma bersiap menjitak Donghae hyung lagi.

"A, ahjumma ! Donghae hyung cuma bercanda kok.. Sudah ya jangan menjitak Donghae hyung lagi, nanti kuku ahjumma yang cantik jadi rusak..." aku berusaha merayu Heechul ahjumma. Secepat kilat Donghae hyung berlindung di balik punggungku.

"Huh, beraninya kau sembunyi di balik menantu kesayanganku. Baiklah, aku maafkan kau. Tapi..." Heechul ahjumma menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi ?" ulangku dan Donghae hyung.

"Kau bawa koperku dan Henry." lanjut Heechul ahjumma. "Sampai ke Korea."

Mulut Donghae hyung menganga lebar. "Ige mwoya ?!"

Donghae hyung menatapku dengan pandangan memelas andalannya. Aku cuma bisa membalas dengan cengiran polos.

Lebih baik kau jadi tukang angkut sehari daripada otakmu bergeser karena jitakan Heechul ahjumma kan, hyung ?

Henry PoV end

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Annyyeeeooonnnggg... :3

akhirnya chapter 12 selesai aku ketik... XD

Kemarin aku coba refresh otak dengan bikin ff oneshoot. Untungnya otakku berhasil direfresh... :D

Bales review dulu~~

**Tyahra Lau** : Hahaha, nasibnya Henry udh dianya geser punya camer yg sama gesernya... XD

Aku niatnya ga mau bikin ff yg terlalu panjang, takut nanti jadi ilang ide. Tapi kalo emang harus dipanjangin ya... aku panjangin. #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya ^^~

**Rnine 21** : Huwee.. mianhamnida... ToT

Aku pas ngetik chap ini lupa kalo Henry itu jago masak. Maafkan kekeliruanku... #bow

Gomawo review & ralatnya. Kamu string sejati ^^~

**geelovekorea **: Uwaa... aku gpp kok dibawelin...

Selama itu membawa dampak positif. Jangan bosen2 buat bawelin lg...

Gomawo review & sarannya ^^~

Waahh, makin aku sering update ff makin banyak tambah ilmu dari para reviewers... ^^

Aku ga bisa update tiap hari kaya' kemarin2, jadi mohon sabar menunggu ya...

Gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	13. Chapter 13

Different Prince chapter 13

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_"Kau bawa koperku dan Henry." lanjut Heechul ahjumma. "Sampai ke Korea."_

_Mulut Donghae hyung menganga lebar. "Ige mwoya ?!"_

_Donghae hyung menatapku dengan pandangan memelas andalannya. Aku cuma bisa membalas dengan cengiran polos andalanku._

_Lebih baik kau jadi tukang angkut sehari daripada otakmu bergeser karena jitakan Heechul ahjumma kan, hyung ?_

~oOo~

Normal PoV

Entah sudah berapa kali Zhoumi melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. Seakan tak percaya angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam itu, dia juga bolak balik melihat layar ponselnya.

Zhoumi membuang napas kasar. "Ini sudah jam enam lewat, apa pesawat mereka delay ?"

Ya, saat ini Zhoumi sedang ada di bandara Incheon. Tepatnya di terminal kedatangan Internasional. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Zhoumi datang untuk menjemput Henry, dan eommanya mungkin.

Tangan Zhoumi meraba sesuatu di dalam saku jaketnya. Ada earphone, sepertinya ini bisa membantu menghilangkan bosan.

"Yeobo, kau sudah bisa menghubunginya ?"

"Ponselnya belum aktif, mungkin dia masih di dalam pesawat."

Sekilas Zhoumi mendengar percakapan sepasang suami istri di belakangnya. Sepertinya mereka juga menunggu pesawat yang sama.

Tak terasa sudah 30 menit Zhoumi menunggu sambil mendengarkan musik. Telinganya mulai sakit, dan tubuhnya pun sudah mulai pegal.

"Sepertinya ke coffee shop sebentar ide yang bagus." ujar Zhoumi.

Baru saja ia berdiri, terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat dari Cina sudah tiba.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Zhoumi. Segera saja ia menuju pintu kedatangan untuk menyambut sang kekasih.

Setelah beberapa orang terlihat keluar dari pesawat, Zhoumi seperti mengenal empat orang yang baru keluar.

Senyum di bibir Zhoumi makin terkembang. Itu Henry ! Dia memakai masker dan topi, mungkin untuk penyamaran.

"Henry..!" teriak Zhoumi sambil melambaikan tangan. Suasana saat itu cukup ramai dan sibuk, mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari teriakannya.

Sosok yang dipanggil tadi sedikit mengintip dari topinya. Benar, itu Henry. Bibirnya ikut tersenyum lebar.

Zhoumi bersiap menyambut Henry. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, bermaksud memeluk Henry.

Seakan menyadari maksud Zhoumi, Henry ikut merentangkan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Zhoumi.

"Gege merindukanmu Hen..."

_Whuuuss.._

"Eomma ! Appa !"

"..ry ?"

Tadi... Henry baru saja...

...melewatinya ?

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

Aku masih terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Masih dengan pose yang sama, merentangkan tangan bersiap untuk memeluk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan muda Tan ?"

Tepukan dan suara eomma berhasil mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Ma, mana Henry ?" tanyaku sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"Dia disana." jawab eomma.

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk eomma. Terlihat Henry sedang berbincang dengan pasangan suami istri yang duduk di belakangku tadi.

"Siapa mereka ?"

"Mereka calon mertuamu. Baik-baik kau pada mereka."

Tubuhku mendadak tegang. Jadi sejak tadi aku duduk di depan orang tua Henry ?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tegang begitu ? Melihat eomma marah saja kau tidak setegang ini.." cibir eomma.

"Setidaknya aku tahu cara menghadapi amarahmu, Madam." gumamku pelan.

Sepertinya eomma tidak mendengar omonganku tadi. Kalau dia dengar pasti...

_Pletaakk !_

...aku sudah dijitak.

"Yak ! Kenapa eomma menjitakku ?!" pekikku menahan sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri ! Kau pikir eomma tidak dengar omonganmu tadi ?!" balas eomma.

Astaga, ternyata bukan hanya bibir dan tangan, tapi telinga eomma pun setingkat dengan iblis !

"Heechul ? Lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu.."

Suara lembut itu mengalihkan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Kuperhatikan pemilik suara tadi, itu ibu Henry. Cantik sekali, wajahnya juga lembut, berbeda dengan eommaku.

"Iya, hampir enam bulan kita tidak saling berkirim kabar. Apa kabarmu, Jungsoo ?"

Aku menatap dua yeoja paruh baya yang sedang berpelukan itu. Apa eomma sudah mengenal orang tua Henry ?

"Zhoumi ?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Dia...

"Gege, perkenalkan. Ini appaku..." ujar Henry sambil merangkul lenganku. Menuntunku untuk berjabat tangan dengan namja yang tadi dipanggilnya appa.

"A, anyeonghaseyo. Tan Zhoumi imnida.." aku segera menjabat tangan dan membungkuk hormat. "Senang bertemu anda, Tuan Kim."

Tuan Kim tertawa pelan. "Jangan panggil Tuan Kim, panggil saja Kangin ahjussi. Aku tidak suka panggilan yang terlalu formal."

Aku mengelus tengkuk belakangku dengan canggung. "A, arraseo Kangin ahjussi.." cicitku.

"Hey, para namja yang disana !"

Aku, Henry dan Kangin ahjussi menengok serentak. Eomma melambaikan tangan memanggil kami.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, appa sudah menunggu sejak tadi." ujarku setelah menghampiri eomma.

"Baiklah, kajja." Henry merangkul lengan orang tuanya dan berjalan duluan.

_Pletaakk !_

"Yak ! Apa-apaan sih !"

Eomma hanya memandangku santai.

"Kenapa eomma menjitakku ?!" pekikku kesal.

"Kau lupa kata-katamu di telepon waktu itu ?"

Aku terdiam. Kata-kataku di telepon ? Yang mana ?

"Silahkan jitak aku sesukamu, Madam." eomma melirikku sejenak. "Sudah ingat ?"

Aku menjentikkan jariku. "Oh, yang waktu itu..." aku memandang eomma ragu. "Eomma.. tak akan benar-benar membuatku botak kan..?"

Eomma hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya itu.. menakutkan...

"Lihat saja nanti, Tan Zhoumi." jawab eomma seraya melangkah meninggalkanku.

Oh Tuhan... Kau begitu baik hingga memberikan ingatan yang sempurna pada eommaku...

Aku melangkah gontai meninggalkan bandara, memikirkan bagaimana nasib kepalaku nanti.

Tunggu...

Rasanya ada yang kurang...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Donghae dan Siwon hyung mana ?!"

Zhoumi PoV end

Heechul PoV

"Donghae dan Siwon hyung mana ?!"

Langkahku terhenti mendengar teriakan Zhoumi. Begitu juga keluarga Kim yang berjalan di depanku.

"Zhoumi kenapa, Chullie ?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Henry, sepertinya ada yang kita lupakan..." ujarku ragu.

Henry seperti mengingat sesuatu..

Ah.. iya !

"Ahjumma !" aku mengangguk mengerti tatapan mata Henry. Aku dan Henry berlari menghampiri Zhoumi yang masih jauh dibelakang kami.

"Tan Zhoumi ! Gawat ! Ada yang kami lupakan !" pekikku heboh.

"Ne eomma ! Itu, mereka.."

"Koper kami ketinggalan...!" aku dan Henry kompak menyela kata-kata Zhoumi.

Zhoumi hanya diam dan memandang aneh kami. Ada apa ? Apa kami mengatakan hal yang salah ?

Zhoumi menghela napas kemudian memijit keningnya. "Tunggu sebentar.. kalian sudah ke tempat pengambilan bagasi tadi ?"

Aku dan Henry menggeleng bersamaan.

"Siapa yang mengurus koper kalian saat di bandara Guangzhou ?"

"Donghae." lagi-lagi aku dan Henry menjawab bersamaan.

"Nah... sekarang ada dimana Donghae hyung ?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa maksudnya Zhoumi bertanya hal seperti itu ? Itu kan...

Eh ? Benar juga...

"Donghae tidak ada !" kali ini aku yang teriak duluan.

Zhoumi membuang napas kasar. "Akhirnya kalian menyadarinya. Siwon hyung juga tidak ada."

"Aduh ! Bagaimana ini, Henry ?! Kalau Donghae hilang koper kita bagaimana...?" aku kembali panik.

"Yak ! Apa kalian tidak mengkhawatirkan Donghae dan Siwon hyung ?!"

Aku terdiam, kemudian memandang Zhoumi. "Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak khawatir ?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Mereka sudah dewasa, lagipula ini di Korea, tempat kelahiran mereka. Mana mungkin mereka tersesat di kampung halaman sendiri ?" jawabku santai.

"Ta, tapi.."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik temani eomma ke bagian pengambilan bagasi." aku memotong kata-kata Zhoumi.

"Arraseo.."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, aku melihat Zhoumi terdiam tidak mengikutiku.

"Ada apa ?"

Zhoumi menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Itu... mereka..."

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Zhoumi. Mataku membulat dengan pandangan aneh di depanku.

"Siwon ! Di jendela besar sebelah sana ! Ada pesawat yang akan lepas landas !"

"Ah, ne ! Ayo foto disana !"

"Mereka... selca di bandara ?" gumamku pelan.

Aku memandangi tumpukan koper yang tergeletak tanpa pengawasan. Kalau tidak salah mengenali itu koperku, Henry, dan dua bocah itu.

"Koperku bisa dicuri..." bisikku frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dua bocah yang biasanya dewasa jadi senorak itu..?

"Hyung ! Aku mau ikut foto !"

Dan calon menantuku tertular virus norak mereka...

Heechul PoV end

~oOo~

Henry PoV

Setelah sekitar dua jam perjalanan akhirnya kami tiba di Tan Building. Kami turun dari mobil kemudian mengeluarkan koper dan bawaan lainnya.

"Hey, tuan muda Tan. Mana tuan besar ?" tanya Heechul ahjumma.

"Tuan besar tak menunggu di basement, Madam. Beliau bukan petugas parkir valley.."

Aku terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban Mimi ge. Kalau tidak ada appa dan eomma disini pasti gege sudah dijitak Heechul ahjumma.

Setelah naik lift menuju lantai paling atas, kami berjalan menuju ruangan Tan Sajangnim.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Zhoumi dan Nyonya Heechul. Tan Sajangnim sudah menunggu di dalam." sekretaris Tan Sajangnim menyambut kami.

"Hai Vicky. Lama tak bertemu." sapa Siwon hyung.

Sekretaris Tan Sajangnim yang dipanggil Vicky tadi tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Choi ? Kau sehat ?"

Siwon hyung mengangguk. "Kau semakin cantik, Vict."

Sontak pandangan kami berubah sinis saat mendengar rayuan Siwon hyung. Sedangkan Siwon hyung hanya bersiul santai.

"Dasar kuda tukang rayu." gumam Heechul ahjumma.

"Appa, kami sudah sampai..." ujar Mimi ge setelah memasuki ruangan Tan Sajangnim.

"Kangin-ah, Jungsoo ! Selamat datang !"

Mimi ge langsung menarik tanganku menjauh. Sepertinya para orang tua ingin reuni.

"Gege.." panggilku pelan.

Mimi ge hanya menggumam pelan.

"Aku ingin mengobrol berdua dengan gege.."

Gege tersenyum, kemudian merangkul pundakku. "Kajja, kita kencan..."

.

.

.

"Huaaahhh... udaranya segaarr...!" aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Udara di rooftop ternyata segar sekali.

"Henry ! Ayo duduk disini !" Mimi gege sudah duduk di tepian pagar rooftop. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau lebih kurus sekarang, apa Donghae tidak memberimu makan ?" tanya Mimi ge saat merangkul pundakku.

Bibirku mengerucut sebal. "Kami selalu beli makanan jadi, Donghae hyung selalu membuatkan ramyun untukku."

Mimi ge tertawa pelan. "Tapi kau tidak sakit kan selama disana ?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku selalu sehat selama mengingat gege.."

"Kau pasti belajar merayu dengan Siwon hyung.." Mimi ge mencubit hidungku.

"Ah, gege ! Aku mau tunjukkan sesuatu !"

Aku mengaduk-aduk ranselku, mencari kotak bekal yang kubawa dari Cina.

"Nah, ini dia ! Ayo gege coba, ini masakan pertamaku." aku menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Mimi ge.

Mimi ge menatapku ragu. "Masakan pertamamu ?"

"Ne. Tenang saja, Donghae hyung dan Heechul ahjumma sudah mencobanya. Sekarang gege yang coba..."

"Baiklah.." Mimi ge menyendok sedikit japchae dan bersiap memakannya.

Tapi... kenapa ada bau aneh..?

"Tunggu gege !"

Tangan Mimi ge mendadak kaku saat mendengar teriakanku. "Ada apa ?"

"Baunya agak aneh, coba gege endus."

Mimi ge mengendus japchaenya. "Ini sudah basi."

Aku menunduk kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin gege mencoba masakan pertamaku.."

"Lain kali kau bisa membuatkannya. Gege siap menunggu kok." ujar Mimi ge sambil memelukku dari samping.

"Arraseo.."

Tidak sengaja aku melihat ponsel hitamku di dalam ransel. "Ah iya ! Gege, coba lihat foto-fotoku waktu di Cina."

Mimi ge mengambil ponselku dan mulai melihat-lihat fotoku. Kadang ia tersenyum, kadang keningnya berkerut bingung, kadang ia juga terlihat menahan tawa.

"Henry, foto ini..."

Mimi ge menunjukkan satu foto. Itu foto kesukaanku, saat aku cross dressing dengan Heechul ahjumma.

"Ah, foto ini... Waktu itu ada festival kostum, jadi kita bisa berfoto dengan kostum apapun." jelasku.

"Tapi kenapa kalian harus cross dressing segala ?"

Aku mendelik sebal. "Apa serunya namja pakai kostum namja ?"

"Benar juga sih. Tapi..."

"Ah, gege ! Ayo kita selca !" aku menarik wajah Mimi ge dan mengarahkan kamera ponselku. "Senyum..."

_Jepret !_

"Wahh.. hasilnya bagus. Ayo sekali lagi, gege !"

"Pose selanjutnya.."

Tiba-tiba gege menarik tengkukku, dan...

_Jepret !_

..mencium pipiku.

"Waahh keren. Kupikir hasilnya akan berbayang.."

Aku masih terdiam mengelus pipiku. Tak lama pipiku mulai merona.

"Gege..! Iseng sekali sih...!" aku memukul pelan lengan Mimi ge, sedangkan Mimi ge hanya tertawa keras.

"Benar-benar foto yang bagus ya."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami. Sontak aku dan Mimi ge menoleh ke arah pintu rooftop.

"Ka... kau..? Kenapa kau ada disini ?"

Henry PoV end

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Anyeoooonnnggg... :3

Aku bawa chapter 13... XD

Sebenernya aku mau update kemarin, pas Kyuhyun rilis mv 'At Gwanghwamun', tapi entah mimpi apa tiba-tiba chapter 13 kehapus...T_T

Akhirnya secepat kilat aku ketik ulang lagi, dengan sedikit perubahan...

Bales review dulu ya~~

**Tyahra Lau **: Hahaha, Siwon somplaknya perlahan-lahan. Ga langsung akut kaya' Hae.. #plaakk

Gomawo reviewnya ^^~

**Rnine 21** : Hae jadi polos sekaligus somplak, jadi dikerjain mlulu sama Chullie eomma... XD

Duh, pada minta bang Wowon jadi somplak nih... :D

Gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Btw, ada yang punya link download mv At Gwanghwamun ? Tapi yg mp4 ? Kalo ada please share di PM ya. Gomapta... ^^

Udah gitu aja bawelannya, maaf aku updatenya kelamaan. Semoga ga bosen nunggunya...

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	14. Chapter 14

Different Prince chapter 14

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_Aku masih terdiam mengelus pipiku. Tak lama pipiku mulai merona._

_"Gege..! Iseng sekali sih...!" aku memukul pelan lengan Mimi ge, sedangkan Mimi ge hanya tertawa keras._

_"Benar-benar foto yang bagus ya."_

_Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami. Sontak aku dan Mimi ge menoleh ke arah pintu rooftop._

_"Ka... kau..? Kenapa kau ada disini ?"_

~oOo~

Normal PoV

"Jessica ? Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Zhoumi.

Jessica tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Zhoumi. Ia malah berjalan ke tepian pagar dan bersandar disana.

"Yak ! Nenek blonde ! Mimi ge bertanya padamu !" pekik Henry. Jika berurusan dengan Jessica emosi Henry pasti langsung naik.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar." Jessica terdiam dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Ternyata kalian sedang kencan disini.."

"Aku yakin kau kesini bukan sekedar mencari udara segar." sinis Zhoumi.

Jessica menatap Zhoumi, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kau hebat, Pangeran Tan Zhoumi. Aku memang ikut appa kesini, dan kebetulan aku melihat kalian naik ke rooftop."

Zhoumi menghela napas keras. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu semua kan ? Apa lagi rencanamu ?"

Jessica mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertunangan denganmu, kita menikah, lalu punya anak..."

"Simpan impian itu di buku harianmu. Kau sudah tahu aku ini berbeda, dan masih berani bermimpi seperti itu ?" Zhoumi memotong perkataan Jessica.

"Setidaknya kau yang harus menyimpan mimpi indahmu bersama Henry.." jawab Jessica, matanya melirik tajam Henry.

"Kenapa aku harus seperti itu ?" tanya Zhoumi santai.

"Apa Tan ahjussi bisa melepasku begitu saja ?" Jessica balik bertanya.

Zhoumi mengangguk cepat. "Tentu. Berkat Henry, appa berhasil mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah hilang.."

Kali ini Jessica terdiam. Senyum sinisnya lenyap, berganti dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Mr. Jung sang penipu ulung itu." jawab Zhoumi sambil merangkul tangan Henry.

"Yak ! Apa maksudmu !" pekik Jessica.

Kali ini Zhoumi yang tertawa sinis. "Jadi kau belum tahu ? Perjodohan ini terjadi karena penipuan yang dilakukan appamu."

Bukan hanya Jessica, sekarang Henry sama terkejutnya. Apa maksud ucapan Zhoumi tadi ?

"Gege.. apa maksudnya ?" tanya Henry. Tangannya meremas erat ujung baju Zhoumi.

"Sebenarnya, dua tahun yang lalu Tan Ent hampir bangkrut. Karena saham utama merosot, maka para artis juga terkena imbasnya."

"Ba, bagaimana saham Tan Ent bisa merosot ? Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu masalah ini ?" tanya Henry bertubi-tubi.

"Waktu itu kau masih rookie, appa tidak sekejam itu melibatkan artis baru ke dalam masalah." jawab Zhoumi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan appa ?! Kenapa kau menyebut appaku penipu ?!" Jessica kembali berteriak emosi.

Zhoumi memandang Jessica bingung. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu ?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan !" balas Jessica.

"Waktu itu aktris senior di Tan Ent terkena skandal. Seperti apapun pembelaan yang dilakukan appa, posisi Tan Ent tetap terpojok."

Henry hanya mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi dalam diam. Jessica pun tak terlihat akan menyela kata-kata Zhoumi.

"Setelah aktris itu mengundurkan diri pun, skandal itu masih tetap dibicarakan. Karena itulah pihak sponsor ragu untuk memakai artis Tan Ent." lanjut Zhoumi.

"Lalu ?" tanya Henry saat Zhoumi terdiam beberapa lama.

"Karena merasa ada yang aneh, appa mencoba menyelidiki skandal ini. Ternyata..." Zhoumi kembali terdiam.

Henry tak bicara, hanya menaikkan alisnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Zhoumi.

"Ternyata Mr. Jung yang ada dibalik skandal itu."

Jessica tak bisa berkata apapun. Tangannya memegang erat besi pagar rooftop.

"Mwoya..?" Jessica berbisik pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Dan hampir enam bulan setelah saham Tan Ent anjlok, Mr. Jung datang dengan tenangnya dan mengajukan diri untuk membantu."

"Ta, tapi kenapa Tan ahjussi mau menerima bantuan itu ?" tanya Jessica, menahan nada suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Appa berniat memanfaatkan hal itu. Beliau menerima dana bantuan dan mengembalikan keadaan saham. Kemudian memulai semuanya dari awal." jawab Zhoumi.

"Apa perjodohan kita ada hubungannya dengan itu ?" tanya Jessica lagi.

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Itu syarat yang diajukan Mr. Jung jika appa mau menerima dana."

"Sebenarnya dengan debut Henry di Korea sudah bisa mengembalikan hutang appa. Tapi appa merasa belum cukup, karena itulah Henry didebutkan di Cina." lanjut Zhoumi.

"Jadi alasan Tan Sajangnim mendebutkanku di Cina bukan untuk menjauhkan kita ?" tanya Henry dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Itu mungkin alasan keduanya." jawaban Zhoumi membuat wajah Henry tertekuk kembali.

Lutut Jessica bergetar, bahkan tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya, hingga ia terduduk lemas. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Appaku.. selicik itu..?"

Zhoumi mengusap wajahnya. "Appamu datang kesini kan ? Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu, kebetulan keluarga Kim juga ada disini."

Jessica menoleh. "Keluarga Kim ? Siapa lagi mereka..?" tanyanya lirih.

"Keluarga Kim juga salah satu dari korban appamu. Tapi mereka masih beruntung karena kerugiannya belum terlalu banyak." jelas Zhoumi.

"Maksudnya.. appaku ?" tanya Henry ragu.

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita temui mereka sekarang. Mungkin ketiga orang itu sudah saling bertemu..." Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry untuk turun dari rooftop.

"Jessica, turunlah kalau kau ingin minta penjelasan appamu." lanjut Zhoumi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rooftop.

Normal PoV end

Henry PoV

Entah kenapa aku sedikit takut memandang wajah Mimi ge. Pandangan matanya tidak selembut biasanya.

"Gege.." panggilku pelan.

"Hmm ?" Mimi ge hanya bergumam tanpa menatapku.

"Kau menyeramkan." gerutuku tanpa sadar.

Langkah Mimi ge berhenti. Dan dengan gaya dramatisnya menengok ke arahku.

"A, aku.. menyeramkan..?" tanya Mimi ge.

Aku menepuk mulutku. Apa yang kukatakan tadi ? Aduh, bagaimana kalau Mimi ge tersinggung ?

"A, anu.. bukan itu.. maksudku.."

Mimi ge tiba-tiba duduk meringkuk. "Aku sudah tidak tampan.. Henry bilang aku menyeramkan.. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku lagi.." gumamnya.

Astaga, sepertinya Mimi ge bekerja terlalu keras. Kenapa tingkahnya sekarang jadi persis Donghae hyung ?

"Gege.." ujarku mengelus pundak Mimi ge, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Dengar ya, meskipun kau berubah seperti monster pun aku akan tetap menyukaimu.."

Mimi ge menatapku dengan pandangan memelasnya. "Monster ? Maksudmu seperti Hulk ?"

"Mungkin.." jawabku ragu.

"Huaaa...! Aku tidak mau jadi sejelek Hulk...! Bagaimana ini...?!" aduh, kenapa Mimi ge jadi salah tanggap begini..

"Ah, ternyata kalian disini. Cepat turun, Tan Sajangnim memanggil kalian." Siwon hyung datang menghampiri kami.

Siwon hyung menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya melihat keadaan kami, keadaan Mimi ge tepatnya. "Kau kenapa Zhoumi ?"

Mimi mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab. Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Hyung... apa aku menyeramkan..?" tanya Mimi ge.

Siwon hyung terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk cepat. "Ne, kau sangat menyeramkan."

"Huaaa...!" dan jawaban itu berhasil membuat Mimi ge makin histeris.

Mataku mendelik tajam menatap Siwon hyung. "Yak ! Dasar hyung kuda pabo !"

"A, apa salahku..?" tanya Siwon hyung dengan wajah pabonya yang mulai muncul.

Henry PoV end

Hangeng PoV

Perhatianku dari map teralihkan oleh suara pintu dibuka. Kulihat Siwon masuk bersama Henry.

"Mana Zhoumi ?"

"Zhoumi sedang ke toilet sebentar." jawab Siwon.

"Apa kalian bertemu Jessica ?" tanya Mr. Jung. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan anaknya ?

"Jessica mungkin ke toilet juga. Tadi aku melihatnya di tangga." jawab Siwon -lagi-

"Apa jangan-jangan Jessica dan Zhoumi ke toilet sama-sama ?"

Mataku refleks menatap tajam Mr. Jung setelah mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya.

"ANIYA !" pekikku dan Henry bersamaan.

Eh ? Henry ?

Aku beralih memandang Henry. Dia terlihat salah tingkah, hingga tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil melihat sikapnya.

_Tok.. tok.._

_Cklekk.._

Akhirnya Zhoumi datang dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah kananku. Kuperhatikan sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan matanya, agak sedikit... sembab ?

"Waeyo appa ?" Zhoumi sepertinya sadar kalau sedang kuperhatikan.

"A, aniya." aku mengibaskan tanganku.

_Ckleekk.._

Kali ini Jessica yang datang. Tunggu dulu.. kenapa matanya juga terlihat sembab ?

"Gwaenchana, chagiya ?" tanya Mr. Jung saat Jessica sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Aku bergantian menatap Zhoumi dan Jessica, seperti ada yang berbeda. Biasanya Jessica akan bersikap agak berlebihan saat ada Zhoumi..

"Han, lebih baik kau jelaskan sekarang. Semuanya sudah berkumpul." ujar Kangin.

"Ah, benar juga. Siwon, mana Donghae ?"

"Aku disini, Sajangnim !" sahut Donghae sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik meja kerjaku.

"Sedang apa kau disana ?"

"Mencari ini.." jawabnya menunjuk gelang kain yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. "Tadi jatuh disini."

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah bocah itu. "Donghae, mana laporan penjualan photobook Henry di Cina ?"

Donghae membuka salah satu map dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Ini rangkuman semuanya, Sajangnim."

Aku membaca isi rangkuman itu, tak lama bibirku mengukir senyum puas.

"Photobook Henry terjual lebih dari 200 ribu copy, belum termasuk penjualan di luar Cina. Dengan keuntungan lebih dari 2 milyar won." aku membaca hasil laporan itu keras-keras. Mataku menangkap tingkah aneh dari Mr. Jung.

"Wooww ! 200 ribu copy ?!"

Aku tersentak, Henry tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu.

"Henry-ah, jangan teriak seperti itu ! Kau membuat orang kaget !" bisik Kangin.

"Appa ! Ini hebat ! Photobooknya sukses ! Donghae hyung, kita berhasil !" Henry dan Donghae melakukan high five dengan semangat.

Anak itu, apa dia tidak menyadari suasana tegang sejak tadi ?

"Dengan keuntungan sebanyak itu, aku berhasil mengembalikan hutangmu, Jung. Dan juga berhasil membeli sahammu."

"Dengan begini perjodohanku dan Jessica batal kan, Tuan Jung yang terhormat ?" tambah Zhoumi.

"Appa.. kenapa kau bisa setega itu ?" bisik Jessica.

"Itu semua appa lakukan demi kau, Jessica ! Apa kau tak ingin hidup mewah ?!" tanya Mr. Jung mulai emosi.

"Lebih baik aku hidup miskin daripada appa harus menipu orang lain !" balas Jessica.

Aku memanggil Siwon untuk mendekat, dan menanyakan beberapa hal. "Asal kau tahu, Jung... Aku tidak sekejam dirimu."

Perdebatan Mr. Jung dan Jessica terhenti. Mereka menatapku menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku. "Aku tidak membeli semua sahammu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu takut jatuh miskin mendadak."

"Tapi saham itu tak terlalu besar jumlahnya. Berdoa saja supaya rumah anda tidak disita pihak bank." lanjut Siwon.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membeli semua sahamku ?!" teriak Mr. Jung. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis meresponnya.

"Sebagian saham aku yang membelinya, Jung." sahut Kangin. "Kau lupa kalau dulu kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku ?"

Aku cukup menikmati saat melihat ekspresi Mr. Jung. Mungkin seperti ini yang selalu ia rasakan saat melihat wajah putus asaku dulu.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal, Tan." geram Mr. Jung seraya bangkit dan menarik tangan Jessica.

"A, appa ! Tung, tunggu dulu !" Jessica memberontak berusaha melepas cengkraman di tangannya.

Suasana ruang kerjaku mendadak sepi setelah Mr. Jung keluar. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di sofa dan memijat keningku perlahan.

"A, appa.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam.

"Apa ?"

"Masalahku.. dan Henry.."

"Kita bicarakan di rumah nanti malam." aku memotong pertanyaan Zhoumi. "Appa lelah sekarang."

"Arraseo.." suara Zhoumi terdengar lesu.

Entah apa aku siap membicarakan hal ini...

Hangeng PoV end

~oOo~

Zhoumi PoV

Baiklah, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Bahkan semua penyejuk ruangan juga berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi kenapa rasanya badanku panas sekali ?

"Ayo coba kue buatanku, Jungsoo-ah. Henry, kau juga harus mencobanya, nanti kita praktikkan di dapur."

"Wah, kau memang pandai memasak Chullie. Henry harus belajar banyak darimu."

Apa mungkin karena ada mereka di hadapanku sekarang ?

"Zhoumi ? Gwaenchana ?"

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan Kangin ahjussi. Hanya senyuman singkat dan anggukan kecil yang kuberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau gugup sekali, persis seperti gadis yang akan dilamar." sindir appa.

Aku hanya mendengus pelan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak gugup, sekarang keluargaku sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga Henry. Dan ini bukan sedang membicarakan soal bisnis.

"Kangin-ah, aku ingin tanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Oh, baiklah. Tubuhku makin menegang sekarang...

"Apa itu ?"

Appa memandangku sejenak, kemudian beralih memandang Kangin ahjussi.

"Apa kau sudah tahu tentang... hubungan Zhoumi dan Henry ?"

Lama Kangin ahjussi terdiam. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu ? Bagaimana keputusanmu ?" appa seakan tak memberi jeda untukku bernapas.

Aku menutup erat kelopak mataku, kalau bisa aku ingin menyumbat lubang telingaku. Aku takut kalau sampai Kangin ahjussi bilang...

"Aku setuju saja."

...dia menyetujui hubunganku dan Henry. Aduh, bagaimana ini..?

Eh ? Tunggu dulu ?

Tadi Kangin ahjussi bilang...

setuju ?

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

"MWO ?!"

Eomma dan Jungsoo ahjumma sampai memejamkan mata mendengar paduan suara dariku, Henry dan appa.

"Kalian betul-betul menantu dan mertua yang kompak.." komentar Kangin ahjussi.

"Tu, tunggu dulu, Kangin ! A, aku tidak sedang bercanda sekarang !" ujar appa.

Kangin ahjussi malah menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. "Memang siapa yang sedang bercanda ?"

"Ka, kau serius merestui hubungan... anak kita ?"

"Tentu. Lagipula mereka saling mencintai." Kangin ahjussi meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Kenapa harus dilarang ?"

"A, appa dan eomma tidak kecewa aku... seperti ini ?" tanya Henry.

Jungsoo ahjumma tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus rambut Henry.

"Bohong kalau kami tak kecewa, tapi rasa kecewa kami akan lebih besar apabila melihatmu bersedih."

"Eomma dan appa hanya ingin menjalankan kewajiban sebagai orang tua yang baik. Dan orang tua yang baik itu adalah orang tua yang berhasil membuat anaknya hidup bahagia.." ujar Jungsoo ahjumma.

Henry memeluk erat tubuh Jungsoo ahjumma. "Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..."

"Maaf untuk apa ? Mencintai itu tak salah, sayang..."

Bahu Henry terlihat bergetar. Wajar jika ia menangis, mempunyai orang tua sebijaksana itu pasti bahagia.

"Andai eommaku bisa selembut itu..." gumamku tanpa sadar saat memperhatikan Jungsoo ahjumma.

"Ehemm !"

Oh Tuhanku... Aku lupa aku mempunyai eomma yang tak kalah 'lembut'.

"Eomma sakit tenggorokan ya ? Mau minum teh hangat..?" aku tidak yakin basa basiku yang sudah sangat basi ini bisa mempan dengan eomma.

Eomma menghela napas perlahan dari mulutnya. "Kumaafkan kau kali ini, Tuan muda Tan."

Mulutku tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. "Terima kasih, Madam !"

"Berhenti memanggilku Madam ! Aku bukan istri bangsawan Belanda !" bentak eomma.

Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan tertawa keras melihat tingkahku dan eomma. Setidaknya Henry sudah berhenti menangis, walaupun aku harus menahan malu di depan calon mertuaku.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Han ?" pertanyaan Kangin ahjussi membuatku teringat lagi dengan masalah itu. Aku belum tahu apakah appa sudah merestui atau belum.

"Aku masih bingung, Kangin-ah.." gumam appa.

Aku memandang sayu wajah appa. Aku tahu appa sangat kecewa dengan keadaan ini. Dan kuakui aku memang anak egois...

"Dalam hal ini tidak perlu ada peraturan atau undang-undang untuk mengesahkan. Yang diperlukan hanya rasa pengertian kita sebagai orang terdekat mereka." ujar Kangin ahjussi. "Sebuah pengertian itu lebih berarti dibanding undang-undang tertinggi sekalipun..."

Appa memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

"Segera tentukan tanggal pertunangan, tapi jangan sampai terendus media."

Aku hanya terbengong dengan mulut menganga. Masih mencerna jawaban appa dengan sangat lambat.

"Gege ! Tan Sajangnim merestui kita !"

Bahkan aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud teriakan Henry tadi.

"Me, merestui..?" aku malah membeo.

_Pletaakk !_

"Yak ! Itu sangat sakit, Madam Tan !" pekikku saat lagi-lagi belaian sayang eomma mendarat di kepalaku.

"Paboya ! Appamu sudah memberi restu kau malah bengong !"

"..."

"..."

"M, MWOYA ?!"

"Reaksimu lamban, anak muda !" sekarang appa dan eomma yang kompak mengomentariku.

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Anyeooonnnggg... ^^

Aku bawa chapter 14... :3

Mianhae, aku updatenya lama, semoga kalian ga bosen nunggu.. *bow

Bales review dulu~~

**Tyahra Lau **: Aku rada susah cari moment bang Wonwon jadi alay, jadi jarang deh moment alaynya.. #plaakk

Jangan bosen tungguin ffnya ya...

Gomawo reviewnya ^^~

**Rnine 21** : Iya tuh si Jess ngintip orang lg pacaran aja.

Akhirnya bang Wonwon bisa ber alay ria disini... XD

Gomawo reviewnya ^^~

Ngetik chap ini tumben cepet bgt, sehari selesai. Tapi berhubung jaringan lg galau jadi ga bisa langsung update... T^T

Oh iya, kalo sempet mampir juga ya ke ffku yg Dear Dream Catcher, itu ff KangTeuk... :3 #promosidikit

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	15. Chapter 15

Different Prince chapter 15

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_"Paboya ! Appamu sudah memberi restu kau malah bengong !"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"M, MWOYA ?!"_

_"Reaksimu lamban, anak muda !" sekarang appa dan eomma yang kompak mengomentariku._

~oOo~

Normal PoV

Ruangan mewah yang tadinya terlihat rapi sekarang sudah porak poranda. Bukan gempa bumi penyebabnya, tapi...

_Praanngg !_

"Aaarrrggghhh...!"

...sang pemilik ruangan itu sendiri yang membuat kekacauan itu.

"Brengsek kau, Tan ! Lihat, aku pasti akan membuatmu lebih menderita...!"

Mr. Jung terus meraung tak karuan. Semenjak kembali dari Tan Building, dan mendapati bahwa ia sudah kalah telak dari Tan Hangeng.

Sementara itu, di ruang keluarga lantai satu Jessica hanya bisa menunduk. Air matanya masih terus mengalir, mendapati kenyataan yang sangat menyayat perasaannya.

Kenyataan bahwa semua kekayaan yang ia nikmati selama ini adalah 'buah karya' dari kelicikan appanya. Dan kenyataan lain, bahwa ia mencintai seorang pangeran...

Pangeran yang berbeda, sangat berbeda. Yang tidak akan bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Chagiya.."

Jessica perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sang eomma yang wajahnya tak kalah kacau darinya, tapi masih memaksakan senyuman kecil untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Eomma, apa eomma sudah tahu semua ini ?"

Mrs. Jung menggeleng pelan. "Eomma baru tahu kemarin, saat semua saham appamu berpindah tangan."

"Apa kita harus pindah dari sini ?" tanya Jessica lirih.

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, eomma rela melakukannya." jawab Mrs. Jung, tangannya masih mengelus punggung Jessica.

"Appa bagaimana..?"

Mrs. Jung menghela napas. "Eomma juga belum tahu, appa belum bisa diajak bicara sekarang."

Jessica menarik napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Entah bagaimana ia akan menjalani harinya esok.

Normal PoV end

Jessica PoV

Entah sudah berapa kali aku memandangi foto orang itu. Orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku tersenyum miris. Bahkan foto ini aku dapat dari appa, bukan si pemilik foto yang memberikannya sendiri.

Suara hujan mengalihkan perhatianku. Mataku memandang kosong rumput hijau basah di halaman depan. Seandainya hujan bisa menghapus kenangan, semudah ia bisa menghapus jejak kaki di tanah.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda masuk ke dalam. Hujannya bertambah deras." ujar seorang maid yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali memandangi rintik hujan. "Aku akan masuk nanti."

Sepertinya maid tadi masih menunggu di belakangku. "Tolong buatkan aku coklat panas, nanti taruh saja di meja makan. Akan kuambil sendiri."

"Baik, nona." akhirnya maid tadi melangkah meninggalkanku sendirian.

Jari kakiku mulai memutih. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama duduk di luar. Akhirnya aku bangkit dan masuk ke dalam.

Langkahku menggema sepanjang lorong rumahku yang sunyi. Eomma sepertinya sudah tidur, dan amukan appa juga sudah mereda.

Mug putih berisi coklat panas itu masih terlihat mengepulkan uap panas. Perlahan aku menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di depan mug itu.

Aku menyesap minuman hangat itu perlahan, sampai aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara appa. Sepertinya ia sedang bicara lewat telepon.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

Penasaran, aku mencoba menguping pembicaraan appa.

"Awasi keluarga Tan, cari apapun yang bisa dijadikan skandal. Kumpulkan buktinya dan berikan padaku." appa terdiam sejenak. "Ingat, kau harus bekerja sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu hal ini."

Tanganku terkepal erat. Jadi appa masih belum menyerah ? Semua ini masih belum selesai ?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..?"

Jessica PoV end

~oOo~

Henry PoV

Di upacara pemberkatan nanti aku akan pakai konsep serba putih, semua hiasan di altar dan tuxedo juga akan memakai warna putih.

Lalu saat pesta akan ada sentuhan warna biru, ah merah marun juga boleh, terkesan mewah. Nanti warna tuxedoku dan Mimi ge modelnya harus kembar. Di saku dada Mimi ge akan tersemat bunga mawar putih yang besar.

"Waaaa...! Pasti gege akan sangat kereeennn...!"

_Ckiiittt...!_

"Huwaaa...!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Ini... di dalam mobil ? Lalu tadi guncangan dari mana ?

"Henry, kenapa kau tiba-tiba teriak ?"

Suara Mimi ge di sebelahku membuatku menoleh. Oh, jadi sekarang aku sedang di mobil Mimi ge ?

"Aku.. sedang apa disini ?" tanyaku sambil menatap sekitar.

Mimi ge menghela napas keras, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di pegangan stir. "Dari tadi jiwamu pergi kemana sih ?"

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat...

Kalau tidak salah tadi Mimi ge menjemputku di rumah, lalu kami pergi untuk membeli cincin tunangan. Kemudian sepanjang perjalanan aku mulai membayangkan pesta pernikahan...

"Ah, iya..." aku menjentikkan jari, lalu menoleh menatap Mimi ge.

"Sudah ingat ?" tanya Mimi ge.

Aku menyengir lebar. "Tadi aku melamun, hehehe..."

"Tapi kenapa gege sampai membanting stir ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dari tadi kau diam saja, aku ajak bicara kau tidak merespon. Tiba-tiba kau teriak kencang, hampir saja jantungku lompat." jawab Mimi ge. "Untung dari arah belakang tidak ada mobil lain."

Jinjja ? Separah itukah efek lamunanku ?

"Kau melamunkan apa ? Seru sekali sampai histeris begitu ?"

Pipiku merona mengingat lamunanku tadi. Aduh, untung aku tidak melamunkan soal malam pertama.

Eh ? Malam pertama...?

"Uwaaaa...!"

_Ckiiittt...!_

"Yak ! Tan Henry...! Hentikan lamunanmu...!"

Henry PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun." ujarku sambil melepas seatbelt dan membuka pintu mobil.

Setelah beberapa insiden -lamunan heboh Henry- di jalan, akhirnya aku dan Henry sampai di tempat tujuan, toko perhiasan.

"Waahh.. tempatnya mewah sekali." ujar Henry setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Ini tempat rekomendasi appa. Ayo masuk." aku merangkul pundak Henry kemudian melangkah memasuki tempat mewah itu.

_Jepret !_

Eh ?

Tadi... seperti suara kamera.

Aku menengok ke segala arah, mencari sumber suara tadi. Aku yakin itu suara kamera, itu artinya...

...ada yang memergoki kami.

"Gege ? Ada apa ?" tanya Henry, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Ayo kita cepat masuk." aku sedikit mendorong tubuh Henry.

Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak. Yang memotret tadi.. mungkin fans Henry atau wartawan. Tepat sekali saat aku merangkul pundak Henry.

Aku harus bicarakan hal ini dengan appa nanti.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Zhoumi dan Tuan Henry." seorang pegawai dengan sigap menyambut kami di pintu masuk, kemudian membimbing kami ke dalam.

"Gege, apa tidak masalah ? Nanti.."

"Tenang saja, appa sudah menjamin semua pegawai disini akan menjaga rahasia." potongku cepat. Aku tahu pasti Henry akan takut orang lain akan mencibir soal hubungan kami.

"Ne, kami berani jamin orang luar tidak akan tahu. Anda bisa memilih cincin dengan tenang, Tuan Henry." ujar pegawai yang mengantar kami tadi.

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari si pegawai. "Nah, kau sudah percaya sekarang ?"

Henry mengangguk cepat. "Ne, ayo kita segera pilih cincinnya."

Henry terlihat bersemangat saat melihat deretan cincin yang dipajang di etalase. Mata bulatnya berbinar ceria, bibir tipisnya juga tersenyum lebar.

"Gege ! Aku mau yang itu !" seru Henry sambil menunjuk salah satu cincin.

Aku shock sesaat. Cincin yang Henry pilih itu... "Cartier..?"

Henry mengangguk semangat. "Heechul ahjumma bilang itu cincin yang paling indah..."

Alisku berkerut. Eomma ? Kenapa eomma ikut dibawa-bawa ?

"Heechul ahjumma juga menyuruhku memilih cincin cartier untuk tunangan." lanjut Henry.

Tanganku menepuk keras keningku yang sudah berdenyut. Eomma benar-benar niat membuatku bangkrut !

"Gege.. boleh ya..? Beli cincin yang itu ya..?" Henry terus merajuk disertai puppy eyesnya.

Aku menghembuskan napas keras sebelum menjawab. Baiklah, ini keputusan sekali seumur hidup !

"Arraseo, kita beli cincin cartier."

Zhoumi PoV end

~oOo~

Normal PoV

Setelah memilih cincin yang diinginkan dan menentukan modelnya, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang.

Tak perlu repot untuk berkeliling mencari restoran, di lantai dua gedung itu tersedia restoran. Restoran yang kualitasnya tak kalah dari restoran Itali atau Perancis.

"Waahh.. aku tidak tahu kalau disini juga ada restoran." ujar Henry.

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil. "Pemiliknya juga sama dengan pemilik toko perhiasan di lantai bawah."

"Lalu di lantai tiga tempat apa, gege ?" tanya Henry sambil membuka lipatan serbet dan menaruhnya di pangkuan.

"Lantai tiga tempat penjualan gaun dan tuxedo pernikahan. Nanti tuxedo kita juga akan dibeli disana." jawab Zhoumi sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Henry menunduk malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mata bulat Henry melihat meja yang diatasnya tersusun berbagai buah dan sayuran segar. Sepertinya itu meja salad.

"Gege, salad disitu boleh dimakan ?" Henry menunjuk meja salad tadi.

Zhoumi mengangguk singkat.

"Gege mau kuambilkan ?"

"Mau. Buah dan mayonaisenya dipisah ya, tapi jangan jauh-jauh.." jawab Zhoumi.

Henry menatap Zhoumi bingung. "Kenapa ?"

"Nanti mereka kangen.."

Henry mengernyit aneh. Ayolah, sudah cukup Donghae dan Henry yang bertingkah konyol, kenapa koala jangkung itu juga harus ikut tertular..?

"Sepertinya ini efek samping kalau dekat dengan Donghae hyung..." gumam Henry lirih.

_Ddrrtt... drrrttt..._

Tepat setelah Henry meninggalkan meja, ponsel Zhoumi bergetar. Ada pesan masuk, dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Nomor siapa ini ?" gumam Zhoumi.

**'Zhoumi gege, bisakah kita bertemu ?**

**Jessica'**

Kening Zhoumi berkerut heran. Ada urusan apa lagi yeoja itu dengannya ?

**'Untuk apa ? Perjodohan kita sudah batal.'**

Tak lama ponsel Zhoumi kembali bergetar.

**'Aku tak akan membahas soal perjodohan lagi. Justru ini mengenai hubunganmu dengan Henry.'**

Zhoumi makin terlihat bingung. Ini bukan jebakan lagi kan ? Jessica berkata jujur kan ?

"Gege.. Ini saladmu..."

Zhoumi buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana saat Henry datang.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Henry setelah meletakkan piring berisi salad di meja makan mereka.

Zhoumi tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Hmm... Gege sudah pesan makanan ?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Ah, gege menunggumu tadi. Jadi belum pesan apa-apa." jawab Zhoumi terlihat salah tingkah.

"Arraseo. Kita pesan sekarang saja."

Henry segera memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan buku menu. Sedangkan Zhoumi kembali termenung memikirkan pesan dari Jessica.

Apa Jessica memang berniat membantunya ? Atau jangan-jangan ini rencana balas dendam Mr. Jung ?

Normal PoV end

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Anyeeooonnnggg... ^^

Chapter 15 is coming... :3

Aku kelamaan ga nih updatenya ?

Hehehe...

Semoga para readers ga bosen ya nungguin kelanjutannya... :)

Bales review dulu~~

**Rnine 21** : Hahaha... itu gelang mas kawinnya Hae sama Hyuk jadi ga boleh ilang... XD

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

**Guest **: Ini udh dilanjut ya... :)

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Aku mau masukkin konflik lg nih, tapi kaya'nya bakal tambah panjang persis sinetron.

Gapapa ya...? Hehehe... ^^

Makasih buat para readers, udh bersedia baca sampe chapter ini. Jangan bosen tungguin updatenya ya.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	16. Chapter 16

Different Prince chapter 16

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_"Hmm... Gege sudah pesan makanan ?" tanya Henry lagi._

_"Ah, gege menunggumu tadi. Jadi belum pesan apa-apa." jawab Zhoumi terlihat salah tingkah._

_"Arraseo. Kita pesan sekarang saja."_

_Henry segera memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan buku menu. Sedangkan Zhoumi kembali termenung memikirkan pesan dari Jessica._

_Apa Jessica memang berniat membantunya ? Atau jangan-jangan ini rencana balas dendam Mr. Jung ?_

~oOo~

Normal PoV

"...mi ?"

"..."

"Zhoumi ?"

"..."

_Pletaakk !_

_Gubrak !_

Dengan tidak elitnya Zhoumi jatuh terguling dari atas kasur. Berkat jitakan maut sang eomma dia berhasil keluar dari lamunannya.

"Yak ! Eomma apa-apaan sih ?!" teriak Zhoumi sambil mengusap kepala sasaran jitakan eommanya. Jangan lupakan bokongnya yang perih karena membentur lantai.

"Kau yang kenapa ! Baru bangun tidur kau langsung melamun !" jawab Heechul.

"Ah, aku melamun ya ?" gumam Zhoumi.

"Apa kau sakit ?" tanya Heechul, tangannya mengelus kening Zhoumi.

"Iya, otakku sakit karena sering eomma jitak." sinis Zhoumi.

"Eomma sedang serius, Tan Zhoumi ! Kau kenapa pagi-pagi sudah melamun ?!" pekik Heechul.

"Itu.. ada yang sedang kupikirkan." jawab Zhoumi pelan.

"Apa itu ?"

Zhoumi hanya melirik ke arah Heechul, kemudian beranjak mengambil handuk.

"Hey, ayo jawab !" Heechul mulai tersulut emosi.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Zhoumi tanpa menatap Heechul.

Heechul hanya diam menatap Zhoumi berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan cemas.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Zhoumi berhenti. "Oh iya, eomma.."

Heechul sedikit tersentak. "Wa, waeyo ?"

Zhoumi berbalik menatap Heechul. "Kalau kau bersikap lembut seperti ini aku jadi merinding. Bersikaplah seperti biasa.." ujar Zhoumi, kemudian kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Heechul masih terdiam merespon kata-kata Zhoumi tadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sepertinya Nyonya Tan sudah berhasil mencerna kalimat dari sang anak. Terbukti di keningnya sudah terbentuk persimpangan sekarang.

"TAN ZHOUMI...! KEMARI KAU ! AKAN KUBUAT KAU BENAR-BENAR BOTAAAKKK...!"

Sementara itu, Hangeng yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Rasanya melihat mereka akrab itu sesuatu yang langka..." gumam Hangeng seraya menyesap kopi paginya.

Normal PoV end

Zhoumi PoV

Aku hanya memandang pancake buatan eomma itu dengan malas. Rasanya tak ada nafsu untuk memakannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, anak muda." ujar eomma, tangannya sibuk mengoles madu pada pancakenya.

"Ne.." aku mulai memotong pancake dan memakannya perlahan.

Aku melirik ke arah appa, beliau terlihat sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tan Zhoumi ?"

Pertanyaan appa membuatku sedikit tersentak. Hebat sekali, appa bisa tahu aku sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hmm.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." aku sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Apa ?" tanya appa yang sudah tak sabar.

"...tentang Mr. Jung."

Appa mendesah keras. "Kenapa kau menanyakan soal dia ?"

"Bu, bukan. Maksudku aku ingin menanyakan soal Jessica." aku berusaha meralat.

Kali ini eomma yang mendelik ke arahku. "Kenapa kau menanyakan soal dia ?"

"Itu..."

"Apa kau mulai menyukainya sekarang ?" potong appa.

"Bukan, tapi..."

"Apa kau diteror olehnya karena batal bertunangan ?" eomma ikut menyela.

"Bukan...! Dengarkan aku bicara dulu..." keluhku.

"Baiklah, lalu kenapa ?" tanya appa lagi.

"Kemarin.. Jessica mengirim pesan. Dia ingin bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan soal hubunganku dan Henry."

Appa terdiam sejenak. "Kau sudah menemuinya ?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku takut itu perangkap yang dibuat Mr. Jung.."

"Jung tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tidak akan membuat jebakan yang mudah ditebak seperti ini." jawab appa.

"Benar juga."

Aku melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam. Entah kenapa aku masih ragu memikirkan pesan Jessica.

"Zhoumi, kau sudah membeli cincin ?" tanya appa.

Aku cuma mengangguk karena mulutku masih penuh dengan pancake.

"Cincin apa ? Cartier ?" sahut eomma.

Lagi-lagi aku cuma mengangguk.

"Tabunganmu ternyata banyak juga." ujar appa lagi.

Eomma mengerutkan keningnya. "Tabungan ? Apa maksudnya ?"

Aku menelan sarapanku dengan sedikit kesulitan. "Cincin pertunangannya kubeli dengan uang sendiri, appa akan membiayai pestanya saja."

Eomma hanya mengangguk pelan, seolah tak menyadari lirikan tajamku.

"Hampir semua tabunganku habis gara-gara cartier saranmu itu, Madam." bisikku pelan.

"Jangan perhitungan pada kekasihmu sendiri, Tuan muda." balas eomma, juga dengan berbisik.

"Aku tidak perhitungan, aku cuma berhemat, Madam." sungutku.

"Itu sama saja, Tuan muda." jawab eomma.

"Apa Madam dan Tuan muda di depanku ini tidak bisa tenang sedikit ?"

Aku dan eomma langsung menegakkan tubuh begitu mendengar sahutan appa.

"Mian, Tuan besar.." ujarku dan eomma bersamaan.

"Padahal sebenarnya kalian ibu dan anak yang kompak.." appa menggeleng pasrah.

Zhoumi PoV end

~oOo~

Henry PoV

"Henry ?"

Aku hanya menggumam asal. Mataku masih menerawang menatap langit dari jendela kamar.

"Sedang memikirkan apa ?" tanya eomma sambil memasuki kamar, kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Bukan apa-apa.." jawabku pelan.

Eomma tersenyum, lalu mengelus lembut rambutku. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau melamun, sayang..?"

Aku mendesah pelan. "Mimi ge.."

Eomma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan Zhoumi ?"

"Firasatku tidak enak, eomma.." gumamku.

"Kau takut Zhoumi selingkuh ?"

Aku langsung memberikan pandangan horrorku pada eomma. Oh ayolah, hampir 3 tahun kami main kucing-kucingan dengan Tan Sajangnim, mana mungkin Mimi ge setega itu untuk selingkuh.

"Aku bukan remaja tanggung lagi, eomma. Aku tidak akan mencemaskan hal remeh seperti itu." jawabku.

Eomma terkikik pelan. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir ?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Mimi ge seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia terlihat sering melamun."

"Sebelumnya kalian tidak mendebatkan sesuatu kan ?" tanya eomma lagi.

Aku cuma menggeleng.

"Mungkin Zhoumi sedang memikirkan pekerjaannya. Kalau kalian sudah menikah berarti Tan Ent resmi dipegang oleh Zhoumi kan ?" lanjut eomma.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin eomma benar."

Eomma menepuk pundakku. "Ayo semangat ! Sebentar lagi Donghae akan menjemputmu kan ?"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa dengan jadwalku."

Aku melirik jam kecil di meja belajar. Sepertinya 20 menit lagi Donghae hyung datang, sedangkan aku sama sekali belum bersiap.

"Sudahlah, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya marah-marah." ujarku sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Henry-ah ! Kita sudah terlambat ! Hurry up, man !"

Huh, suasana tenang rumahku jadi rusak karena suara itu. Dan kenapa pula harus pakai bahasa Inggris ?

"Pagi, Hae.. Kau sudah sarapan ?"

Ah, eomma memang paling bisa kuandalkan.

"Belum, eommonim. Nanti saja aku sarapan roti."

Sok jual mahal, biasanya juga selalu menumpang sarapan saat aku tinggal di apartemen.

"Kalau begitu sarapan disini saja. Kalau hanya sarapan roti kau tidak akan kenyang, nanti eomma juga akan buatkan kopi untukmu."

Eomma, kau memang yang terbaik !

"Eeemm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya, eommonim. Kalau ada aku ingin susu dingin saja."

Dasar ikan mokpo, tadi kau sok menolak, sekarang malah minta yang tidak ditawarkan.

Aku kembali fokus pada cermin di depanku. Rambut, baju dan aksesoris semuanya sudah siap.

"Hyuuunnngg...! Ayo kita berangkat...!" pekikku membahana keseluruh sudut rumah.

"Akhu hahu muhai hahapan.." ujar Donghae hyung dengan bahasa aliennya. Wajar saja, mulutnya penuh dengan roti tawar begitu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak." sahut eomma sambil meletakkan segelas susu pesanan Donghae hyung tadi.

"Huh, tadi kau menyuruhku untuk hurry up. Sekarang kau malah sarapan dulu."

Donghae hyung menelan rotinya dengan susah payah. "Ini karena kau terlalu lama ! Kalau kau sudah siap sejak tadi kita akan langsung berangkat !"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Donghae hyung. Saking gemasnya tanpa sadar aku mencubit pipi Donghae hyung.

"Uwaaa.. aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu marah-marah begini..!"

Donghae hyung hanya diam menerima perlakuanku. Matanya membulat, sepertinya dia bingung.

"Kenapa kau senang melihatku marah ?" tanyanya.

"Kau terlihat imut kalau marah. Lebih imut daripada saat kau bergaya norak di depan kamera ponselmu." jawabku santai.

Wajah Donghae hyung berubah masam. Dia menggigit dan mengunyah rotinya dengan agak brutal.

"Wajahku memang imut saat marah, tapi tekanan darahku bisa naik kalau terus menerus kau buat marah !" sungut Donghae hyung.

"Kau kan punya banyak uang, hyung. Kau bisa periksakan tekanan darahmu ke dokter dengan rutin."

Donghae hyung mengeluarkan deathglarenya, yang tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kita bisa dapat ceramah pagi Tan Sajangnim." sahutku.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Henry." desis Donghae hyung.

"Dan kau menyenangkan, hyung." balasku.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Donghae hyung lagi, kali ini wajahnya berbinar bak anak bocah.

"Iya, menyenangkan. Menyenangkan untuk dijahili." jawabku sambil memeletkan lidah ke arah Donghae hyung.

"Iisshh !" Wajah Donghae hyung berubah masam lagi. Hahaha, hyung yang satu ini cepat sekali berubah moodnya.

Henry PoV end

~oOo~

Normal PoV

_Braakk !_

Pena yang dipegang oleh Hangeng sampai terpental jauh karena suara pintu ruangannya yang dibuka kasar tadi.

"Sa, sajangnim ! Gawat !" pekik Donghae, pelaku pembantingan pintu tadi.

"Apa segawat itu sampai kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan ?" sindir Hangeng.

"Mianhamnida, Sajangnim.." ujar Donghae sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Sudahlah, ada hal gawat apa ?" tanya Hangeng.

"I, ini.."

Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah menyodorkan pc tabletnya. Hangeng hanya memandang layar pc itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Coba Sajangnim baca artikelnya, itu baru diunggah setengah jam yang lalu." lanjut Donghae.

Hangeng membaca artikel yang dimaksud Donghae. Perlahan raut wajahnya berubah.

"Da, darimana mereka dapatkan berita ini ?" gumam Hangeng. "Dimana Henry ?"

"Henry kusuruh menunggu di ruangan Siwon." jawab Donghae.

"Panggil mere.."

_Braakk !_

"Sajangnim !"

"Appa !"

Dua kali mendengar suara bantingan pintu, dan tiga kali suara pekikan. Kepala Hangeng rasanya makin berdenyut sakit.

"Apa ? Soal artikel itu ?"

Zhoumi dan Siwon, si pembanting pintu tadi hanya diam melongo.

"Bagaimana.." ujar Siwon menggantung.

Hangeng menghela napas keras. "Donghae yang memberi tahuku.." jawab Hangeng. "Dengan bantingan pintu dan pekikan yang sama.."

"Lalu.. bagaimana ?" gumam Zhoumi frustasi.

"Dasar ceroboh. Kenapa kau dan Henry bisa ketahuan sejelas itu ?!" bentak Hangeng.

Telunjuk Hangeng menggeser pelan pc tablet milik Donghae. Di layarnya terlihat sebuah artikel dan foto. Ya, itu bukan foto biasa. Itu foto Zhoumi dan Henry yang sedang berangkulan mesra.

Zhoumi memijat pelipisnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan waktu itu..." gumam Zhoumi.

Hangeng dan Siwon sontak menoleh ke arah Zhoumi.

"Waktu itu apa ?" tanya Hangeng.

Zhoumi terdiam sejenak. "Waktu kami ke toko perhiasan, saat di tempat parkir aku seperti mendengar suara kamera."

_Braakk !_

Zhoumi menutup rapat matanya. Kali ini bukan pintu yang terbanting, tapi suara meja yang digebrak keras oleh dua orang.

Ya, dua orang...

Donghae dan Hangeng.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL ?!"

Di saat dua orang berteriak, dua orang yang lain hanya memandang heran dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut teriak, Donghae ?" tanya Siwon.

Hangeng seperti tersadar. "Benar juga, kenapa kau ikut teriak ?"

Donghae gelagapan, sepertinya dia juga bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"Mungkin itu yang namanya... refleks ?" ujar Donghae dengan cengiran anehnya.

Hangeng hanya melirik tajam Donghae. "Bagaimana bisa aku menerima bawahan ajaib seperti dia ?" pikirnya.

_Tok tok.._

"Sajangnim, di depan gedung ada kericuhan !" ujar salah seorang sekretaris Hangeng.

Hangeng mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Baru kali ini aku menyesalkan kecepatan internet di Korea Selatan..."

Normal PoV end

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Anyeeoonnnggg... ^^~

Pertama-tama aku mau bilang...

Jeongmal mianhae... aku ngilangnya lama bgt... #bow

Aku kena writer's block, mati ide sama sekali... T^T

Cerita yg Dear Dream Catcher kaya'nya bakal hiatus lebih lama. Aku blm dpt feelnya lagi... :(

Mianhae buat para readers yg setia nungguin ceritanya... T_T

**Bales review dulu~~**

**Tyahra Lau** : Jessica aku bikin ga jahat, soalnya takut ada sone yg baca trus tersinggung. Hehehe...

Eemm.. Hae pasangannya siapa ya..? Apa Hyuk harus diundang sebagai cameo ?

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

**Rnine 21** : Hahaha, Henry terlalu excited jadi teriak-teriak sendiri gitu... XD

Mimi terlalu tampan, sampe Jessica terlanjur cinta deh...

Gomawo reviewnya... ^^~

Semoga pada ga bosen ya nungguin kelanjutan ffku. Aku janji bakal kelarin ffnya, tapi bakal sering lelet updatenya.

Okedeh, segitu aja bawelnya.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


	17. Chapter 17

Different Prince chapter 17

Cast : Zhoumi

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Cameo : Tiffany Hwang

Jessica Jung

Kim Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, GS for Heechul & Jungsoo

~oOo~

_"Sajangnim, di depan gedung ada kericuhan !" ujar salah seorang sekretaris Hangeng._

_Hangeng mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Baru kali ini aku menyesalkan kecepatan internet di Korea Selatan..."_

~oOo~

Zhoumi PoV

Aku bergidik ngeri melihat kerumunan orang di depan gedung. Apa mereka semua fans Henry ?

"Zhoumi, lebih baik kau temani Henry. Kau bisa luka parah kalau menghadapi mereka." ujar Siwon hyung.

"Mungkin tak sekedar luka parah, hyung.." gumamku.

"Kupikir percuma menjelaskan kepada kerumunan itu sekarang. Yang ada bukannya penyelesaian yang kita dapat, tapi luka cakar dan rambut kusut karena jambakan.." sahut Donghae hyung.

"Kali ini keputusanmu tepat, Hae." jawab Siwon hyung.

"Kita buat jadwal untuk konferensi pers." ujar appa.

"Kon, konferensi pers ? Appa mau..."

"Berusaha menutupinya pun sudah tidak mungkin." appa terdiam sesaat. "Kita buka saja semuanya."

Mendadak aku jadi kesulitan bernapas. Apa maksud appa ? Kami harus mengakui pada publik kalau kami...

Zhoumi PoV end

Normal PoV

Hangeng diam memperhatikan reaksi Zhoumi. Tanpa ditanya pun sepertinya dia tahu anaknya sedang terguncang.

"Kau bilang kau sudah siap menerima semua resiko. Kenapa kau masih terkejut seperti itu ?"

Zhoumi tersentak. "A, ah.. itu..."

Hangeng tersenyum sinis. "Lain kali jangan ceroboh saat kencan. Sekarang kalian sendiri yang kerepotan."

Zhoumi hanya terdiam saat Hangeng melangkah keluar ruang kerjanya. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu, tangan kanannya meremas kuat celana hitam yang melekat di kakinya.

"Mianhae.."

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Tegakkan kepalamu dan lindungi Henry." ujar Hangeng.

Mata Zhoumi membulat. Benar apa yang appanya katakan, sekarang bukan saatnya menyesalkan semuanya. Henry butuh dia untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"Aku mengerti, appa.."

Normal PoV end

~oOo~

Henry PoV

"Hyuuuunnnggg...!" pekikku saat kulihat Donghae hyung masuk ke ruangan Siwon hyung, tempatku 'disekap'.

"Waaaeeee...?" haish, kenapa Donghae hyung ikutan teriak ?!

"Kenapa kau ikut teriak sih ?! Telingaku sakit !" semburku.

Donghae hyung berdecih. "Kau duluan yang teriak seperti di hutan."

Bibirku mempout sempurna. "Aku bosan ! Sebenarnya ada apa diluar ? Kenapa aku harus sembunyi disini ?"

Alis Donghae hyung terangkat sebelah. "Dari tadi kau tidak membuka internet ?"

Hanya gelengan yang kuberikan sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Donghae hyung malah menghela napas lega.

"Yak, hyung ! Apa aku sedang dipingit ? Apa Mimi ge datang ke orang tuaku dan meminta izin mereka untuk menikahiku ?"

Donghae hyung hanya melirikku dengan gayanya yang aneh.

"Pikiranmu persis gadis tanggung berambut kepang dan berponi rata." jawab Donghae hyung sembari mengutak atik pc tablet kesayangannya.

"Yak ! Itu ciri-ciri gadis culun ! Aku ingin jadi gadis manis berkuncir dua dengan poni ikal !"

Donghae hyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sibuk di layar pc tablet.

"Kau terlalu sering membaca serial 'Candy' ya ?"

Cukup ! Aku makin kesal sekarang !

"Hyung ! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan baik dan benar !" pekikku sambil merampas pc tablet dari tangan Donghae hyung.

"Baik.."

Aku berusaha menormalkan deru napasku. "Kenapa aku dikurung disini ?"

"Benar.."

Benar..? Apa maksud Donghae hyung ?

"Maksudmu hyung ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Baik.."

Donghae hyung, kau sukses membuat persimpangan di dahiku mencuat keluar.

"HYUUUUNNNGG..! KENAPA DARI TADI KAU CUMA JAWAB BAIK DAN BENAAARRR...?!"

Donghae hyung menepuk-nepuk telinganya. Huh, masa bodoh kalau telingamu berdenging parah.

"Kan tadi kau duluan yang bilang.." ujar Donghae hyung.

"Aku bilang apa..?" aku balik bertanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan baik dan benar." Donghae hyung terdiam sebentar. "Nah.. dari tadi aku jawab dengan kata baik dan benar kan..?"

Aku menepuk keras dahiku. Sungguh, apa dia masih harus kupanggil 'hyung' ?

"Ayolah, hyung.. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius.." rajukku mulai putus asa.

"Lihat pc tablet itu." Donghae hyung menunjuk pc tablet yang ada di tanganku. "Jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu ada disana."

Aku menyalakan benda berlayar lebar itu dan membaca artikel yang muncul. Mataku makin melebar saat semakin banyak informasi yang kutahu.

"Ini.. fotoku dan Mimi ge saat di depan toko perhiasan.." gumamku.

"Apa saat itu kau merasa seperti diikuti seseorang ?" tanya Donghae hyung.

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi Mimi ge terlihat gelisah saat itu.."

"Gelisah ?" ulang Donghae hyung.

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Donghae hyung mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Sepertinya malam ini kita harus menginap disini."

"Menginap ? Memang diluar ada apa ?"

Donghae hyung melirik malas. "Lihat saja dari jendela."

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku melangkah mendekati jendela. Menyibakkan sedikit tirai, berusaha mengintip keadaan di luar.

"Omona ! Ada unjuk rasa ! Hyung, mereka mendemokan apa ?" tanyaku heboh.

Donghae hyung mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau belum paham ?"

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng.

Donghae hyung tiba-tiba duduk di lantai, wajahnya lebih nelangsa dari sebelumnya.

"Astaga.. kukira hanya aku orang polos di dunia ini..."

Orang polos itu..

Maksudnya... aku ?

Henry PoV end

Hangeng PoV

"Sajangnim, ada telepon dari pihak majalah."

Baru saja aku melemaskan ototku, sudah ada hal yang membuat ototku menegang lagi.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku, walaupun aku tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan.

"Mereka menanyakan soal artikel tadi." jawab Victoria, sekretarisku.

"Bilang aku sedang sibuk, masalah artikel itu katakan aku akan memberikan penjelasan nanti."

"Arraseo, Sajangnim." ujar Victoria kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Ingin cepat pulang pun tidak mungkin.

Aku kembali melirik halaman gedung dari jendela. Astaga, ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Tapi kerumunan itu belum berkurang juga dari siang tadi.

"Apa mereka tidak ingat keluarga ?" gumamku.

_Tok.. tok.._

"Appa..?"

Pandanganku beralih pada suara Zhoumi dari arah pintu. Kulihat ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku membuka percakapan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma telepon. Apa ponsel appa tidak aktif ?"

Ah, aku baru ingat. Ponselku kehabisan daya baterai karena tidak dicharge sejak kemarin.

"Nanti biar appa telepon balik. Kau dan Henry sudah makan ?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Appa sudah makan ?"

"Appa tidak berselera.."

"Eomma akan mengamuk kalau mendengar jawaban seperti itu."

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Zhoumi. "Apa tadi eommamu terdengar khawatir ?"

"Sangat. Tapi seperti biasa, sekhawatir apapun eomma pasti berujung perdebatan tidak penting denganku." jawab Zhoumi.

"Tapi eomma tidak sampai nekat menyusul kemari kan ?"

"Eomma masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak berusaha menerobos kerumunan mematikan itu.." jawab Zhoumi, lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya yang lelah.

"Istirahatlah, besok kita akan makin sibuk." ujarku sambil mengelus rambut Zhoumi.

"Appa.."

Aku kembali menatap Zhoumi. "Ada apa lagi ?"

"Apa kita tidak bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang ?" Zhoumi bertanya balik.

"Kerumunan gadis itu mengawasi semua pintu. Victoria saja tidak berani keluar gedung sampai sekarang."

Kulihat Zhoumi menelan salivanya, tegang mungkin. Yah, sepertinya malam ini kami memang harus menginap semalaman di kantor.

"Ajak Henry istirahat sana." aku mendorong pelan tubuh Zhoumi agar bangkit dan berpindah tempat.

"Kami harus tidur dimana ?" tanya Zhoumi dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kalian bisa tidur disini. Nanti Donghae akan tidur di ruangan Siwon."

"Kenapa Donghae hyung tidak ikut tidur disini ? Sofa disini cukup untuk empat orang kok." ujar Zhoumi.

"Kalian bisa tertular virus aneh Donghae kalau terlalu sering bersama."

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam. "Benar juga.."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya cepat tidur." ujarku, kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Hangeng PoV end

~oOo~

Normal PoV

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah. Tak ada awan mendung sedikit pun, angin pun berhembus secara bersahabat. Suasana yang sangat membangkitkan semangat kerja.

Tapi sepertinya suasana yang berbeda terlihat di gedung agensi Tan Ent. Kalau di cerita animasi, mungkin sekeliling gedung itu ada awan hitam pekat dengan petir saling menyambar.

Kerumunan gadis pendemo itu belum juga membubarkan diri. Mereka masih saja mengeluarkan sorakan-sorakan dan mengangkat poster bertuliskan protes.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari kerumunan terlihat seorang yeoja berambut coklat. Manik matanya terlihat mengamati sekeliling dan mencari celah agar bisa masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Pintu belakang diawasi, pintu utama juga. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke dalam..?" gumam yeoja itu. "Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa mereka terkurung selamanya di dalam gedung itu."

Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah pintu darurat yang sepi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengawasi pintu itu.

"Gotcha ! Aku bisa masuk lewat sana !"

Yeoja itu mengendap-endap mendekati pintu itu. Setelah berhasil sampai, ia segera masuk sebelum ada orang yang memergoki dia.

"Haish, kenapa lorong ini gelap sekali ? Harusnya pintu darurat itu dirawat dengan baik supaya berfungsi saat dibutuhkan." gerutu si yeoja.

_Cklek.._

Ternyata lorong gelap tadi langsung terhubung ke lobi utama gedung. Di lobi tidak terlihat ada kesibukan, hanya para karyawan yang berlalu lalang dengan wajah persis zombie.

"Wajah mereka terlihat lelah sekali. Apa mereka bekerja sekeras itu ?" gumam yeoja tadi.

"Ah, bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Sekarang aku harus menemui Tan ahjussi.."

Baru saja si yeoja melangkah menuju lift, pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Yak ! Lepas.. MWO ?!" yeoja itu berteriak kencang saat melihat Siwon mencengkram tangannya.

"Ssstt..! Jangan berteriak ! Kepalaku jadi tambah pusing.." keluh Siwon sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Jessica, si yeoja tadi mengelus bekas cengkraman tangan Siwon. Matanya sedikit takut saat menatap wajah Siwon yang agak kusut.

"Apa semalaman kau tidak tidur ?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." jawab Siwon nyaris berbisik.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kami tidak bisa pulang dari semalam.." Siwon menguap kecil. "Bahkan pintu keluar parkir dihadang oleh mereka.."

Jessica mengernyitkan alisnya. Ternyata fansgirl itu lebih mengerikan dari debt collector.

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya kau masuk kesini ?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku lewat pintu darurat." jawab Jessica santai.

Siwon melebarkan matanya. "Jadi pintu darurat tidak dihadang mereka ?"

Jessica menggeleng. "Tapi percuma saja, mobil kalian juga tidak bisa keluar kan ?"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Akh, benar juga.."

"Apa Tan ahjussi ada ? Atau Zhoumi oppa ?" tanya Jessica begitu teringat tujuan semula kedatangannya.

"Ada urusan apa ?"

Jessica berdecih melihat tatapan curiga Siwon. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan Zhoumi oppa dan Henry.."

"Serius ?" tanya Siwon bernada sinis.

"Yak ! Aku bukan pembohong !" pekik Jessica.

Siwon membuang napas kasar. "Tan Sajangnim mungkin ada di ruangannya."

"Mungkin ?"

"Aku belum bertemu beliau lagi sejak semalam."

"Arraseo.. Aku keatas dulu." ujar Jessica, kemudian berjalan menuju lift.

"Hoaaammm.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja hari ini.." Siwon menguap lagi, tapi kali ini lebih lebar.

Normal PoV end

Jessica PoV

"Mengerikan sekali, mereka sampai tidak bisa pulang.."

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di pintu lift. Semenjak kejadian waktu itu aku tidak pernah bertemu Zhoumi oppa lagi. Aku harus bersikap seperti apa ?

"Huufftt.. bersikap apa adanya sajalah.."

Aku melangkah keluar setelah pintu lift terbuka. Walaupun sudah cukup lama aku tidak kesini, tapi letak ruangan Tan ahjussi masih kuhapal di luar kepala.

"Victoria-ssi ?" gumamku saat melihat meja resepsionis di depan ruangan Tan ahjussi.

Astaga, dia sampai tertidur begitu. Bisa gawat kalau ada wartawan yang menyusup masuk.

Victoria sepertinya terbangun. "Ah, nona Jessica. Mianhae.. saya tertidur."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana. Aku tahu kalian mengalami malam yang berat."

"Anda mencari Tan Sajangnim ?" tanya Victoria.

Aku mengangguk. "Tan ahjussi ada di dalam kan ?"

"Eemm.. Tan Sajangnim sepertinya belum kembali ke ruangannya sejak semalam."

Aku mendesah kecewa. "Kalau Zhoumi oppa ?"

"Tuan Zhoumi ada di dalam." jawab Victoria.

"Ah, baiklah. Zhoumi oppa juga boleh.."

Aku segera berjalan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Tan ahjussi. Tapi.. kenapa sepi ?

"Zhoumi oppa..? Kau dima..na..?"

Oh my.. sekarang aku bingung harus melakukan apa...

Jessica PoV end

~To Be Continued~

**Author's Note~~**

Hellaaawww...! Author baru balik dari goa belanda nih... T^T

Mian aku updatenya ngaret sengaret-ngaretnya. Ide cerita sama sekali blank, ga tersisa sedikit pun..

Mian buat para readers yg udh lumutan nunggunya.. :'(

**Bales review dulu~~**

**Rnine21 **: Donghae lg coba go internasional jadi pake English.. XD

Duh, mian chingu aku bikin lumutan lg deh nunggu lanjutannya..

Mianhae.. :(

Gomawo reviewnya.. ^^~

**anggi . rbm** : disini aku bikin Zhoumi baru 20 tahunan, dan Henry sekitar 19 tahun. Jadi Han appa ga terlalu tua.. :D

Gomawo reviewnya.. ^^~

Aku ga bisa ngomong apa2 lg selain maaf krn udh ngaret update.. :(

Jgn2 udh pada lupa ya sama ceritaku.. *pundung*

The last, happy reading and jeongmal gamsahamnida... ^^~

With love,

Teuki's Angel (Min Hyorin)


End file.
